Unfolded Secrets
by iannetine
Summary: The secrets finally out! Fuji's confessions! Everything is perfect. But Fuji had a secret. And it's not a secret as long as nobody knows about it. So they found out one by one. They kept the secret, until the last one found out. [TeFu]
1. Chapter 1

iannetine: Thank you for reading! I'm a really big fan of TeFu so my first PoT fanfic is about them…so please review… I would like to know what you think of it, then I could update it as soon as possible. Please let me know which seigaku regular you would like the secret to be shared to in the next chapter…

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis_

**Unfolded Secrets**

_Everything is perfect._

_Because he is perfect. _

_I can't believe nobody is noticing. Of course everyone admires him. Everyone respects him, some to the extent that they fear him. Mainly because he is excellent at everything he does, whatever it may be. He is exceptional. _

_Just look at him. Isn't he perfect? The way he stands. The way he walks. Every part of him is. He's so beautiful that he glows. And those eyes, sharp and restrained, are like chocolates. I guess that's why he looks so delicious. That he's so addictive._

_If they could just be near him, they'll understand. Being in his presence is like being in your own heaven. His scent can numb your senses. His aura is so powerful that just by being next to him, you feel that you could fly. Fly away to the highest height. _

_They should hear his voice. Not just the buchou's voice that so resonates in the courts, but his voice that is reserved for only a pair of ears. The voice is deep but still so soft and calm. Receiving an 'Ah' would be enough to pierce through your soul. Imagine those lips saying your name. Pure bliss. Imagine those lips smiling, smiling at you, only you. It's paradise._

_I could go on forever. Spelling out your perfections. And still it wouldn't be enough. Need I say more?_

_It's unbelievable why nobody is noticing. But that doesn't matter anyway. As long as I do, it's enough._

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"What?" Tezuka asked in silence, eyes still fixed on his history book.

"Nothing. I was just daydreaming." Fuji simply answered.

"Ah" Tezuka said in response.

Fuji just continued gazing at him. He knew Tezuka is aware of his stares but he also knew that it didn't bother Tezuka at all.

Fuji smiled more brightly as he again found himself living in his dreams.

_You are perfect._

_And I know you are perfect for me._

--oOo—

"Nope, haven't seen Tezuka anywhere."

Oishi was asking around for Tezuka. That was the fifth person he asked but it seemed like nobody knew where the buchou went.

"It's okay, thanks anyways…"

'Where could he be?' Oishi wondered. Immediately after classes, Tezuka was nowhere to be found. He had searched the whole school and called their mobile phones but still had no luck finding him. Until…

"Tezuka? Yeah, I've seen him leave the library with Fuji."

"Really? Thanks!"

Oishi hurriedly went to the library, only to find the two had already left.

--oOo—

_Do you love me?_

Fuji was once again observing Tezuka up close. Wanting to spend more time with the person he dearly loves, he had invited him to tea in the newly opened café not far from their school.

_I know you do. I can feel it. I can feel your love. Even though you won't say, even though you won't show, I know you do. I can feel it._

_We never really needed words. We were always silent when we're together. But we communicate through our souls. _

_But somehow, we can't be…_

Tezuka noticed Fuji shaking his head. The tensai seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Fuji," he asked "-is something wrong?"

Fuji looked up suddenly, startled from hearing his name. "What? No, I'm fine Tezuka." He said with an ever assuring smile.

_I'm afraid. Forgive me for not being brave. I've always loved you, but because we never needed words, I wasn't able to tell you. I wanted to, but I was afraid that you won't accept my feelings. I'm still afraid that you'll reject me. _

_So I won't expect you to answer that question. Not until I show you how I feel. Not until I confess my feelings for you. _

_For you to love me is a fantasy. All this time, I've suppressed these feelings. I've hidden it from you. I know how you can be. If you knew I love you, we might lose this beautiful friendship we have now. I don't want to disgrace you by asking you to love another man…I love you too much to hurt you that way. _

_You don't need to love me back, as long as I can still continue to love you. Being with you here like this is enough for me. _

Tezuka noticed Fuji's smile was faltering. There seemed to be something that bothered the tensai.

"It's still early. Do you have plans this afternoon?" Tezuka asked once they stepped outside the café.

"No. Not really." Fuji answered, his focus drifting somewhere else.

"I want to practice perfecting this serve—" Tezuka was cut short.

"Really? Can I join you?" Fuji suddenly replied, a smile returning to his lips. "I also wanted to practice. And maybe I can help you with that serve."

"Your help is most welcome. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you for letting me tag along."

Tezuka just nodded. He was glad that Fuji seemed to be back from his normal self.

"Shall we then?" Fuji beamed, extremely excited to be spending more time with Tezuka.

_It's so like you to demand perfection. I'll doubt if you really need my help, Tezuka. You are perfect after all._

--oOo—

'At the park. Court A.'

Tezuka replied when Oishi had asked him where he was and that he desperately needed to see him for something so urgent.

Oishi had finally got hold of Tezuka's location. He'd been trying to reach him through his mobile phone for the past few hours.

As he walked towards Court A, he was surprised to see the court was empty and that Tezuka wasn't there.

"Tezuka? Tezuka?" Oishi called out.

"Shussh"

Oishi turned around and was immediately surprised.

There was Fuji, under a tree, sitting with his back against the large tree trunk- a finger in front of his mouth signaling him to be quiet and Tezuka lying on the grass, fast asleep at Fuji's lap.

Oishi was definitely shocked with the sight. He never expected see these two people to be in a situation such as this.

Fuji's left hand clasped a pair of glasses that rested on Tezuka's chest while the other lovingly fondled with the sleeping man's hair. Tezuka never looked as peaceful as he did lying there, sleeping in Fuji's lap. Oishi couldn't stop looking at Fuji, whose face traced an undeniable expression of extreme happiness.

And as Oishi watched Fuji in silence, he couldn't help but think that Fuji was deep in love with Tezuka. 'How could I have not noticed? Does Fuji… love Tezuka?' But the fact is, he wasn't really surprised that Fuji loves Tezuka because somehow he knew that the relationship of those two were unique and special. But a romantic relationship with another man? Isn't this unacceptable in their society? But seeing them under that tree that night, that scene- Fuji with a genuine smile, Tezuka sleeping peacefully, made him abandon that thought. Deep inside, he does believe that those two were made for each other.

"Don't wake him just yet." Fuji told Oishi when the latter had walked towards them.

Oishi regretted coming there as Fuji quickly tried to hide his real emotions as he promptly explained this unusual scene.

"He really wanted to perfect this serve…and he did, but it took him all his energy. He was so…so tired." Fuji said with a little laugh, trying to contain his glee. His words were full of pride as he was proud of Tezuka's achievement. "He said he'd just be resting his eyes a bit, he had been reading history all day too, so I told him I'd watch over his things, but then he fell asleep…" He paused as if trying to decide if he should continue telling his story, and he did. "…in a very uncomfortable position too. I had to shift his position, mind you, it was hard laying him down…but he was so deep in his sleep that he didn't wake up."

Oishi watched, surprised, as Fuji's hands traced the fine lines in Tezuka's face. Fuji didn't seem to take notice of Oishi anymore as he diverted all his attention to Tezuka.

"He must really been tired… I think he was working extremely hard everyday for that serve... And he must be staying up late to study for school… Not to mention all that thinking and work he had to do for the club… I thought that he might wake up before you would come but it seems he was under heavy stress lately…"

Oishi hadn't seen Fuji show concern for a person like this.

"…so please…don't wake him just yet…"

Fuji realized that he had said too much and worriedly glanced up to Oishi, his smile vanishing for a second.

Oishi, extremely moved by Fuji's actions, decided to stay quiet and keep this a secret.

"No, it's alright… I think it can wait..."

Fuji smiled gratefully to him and continued fondling Tezuka's hair.

Without another word, Oishi turned and walked outside the park, leaving the two in peace.

While walking to his house, Oishi couldn't stop thinking about the two.

'I wonder when it started…did Fuji love him since our first year? He couldn't have, someone must have noticed it then…when I wonder...I can't believe they've kept it a secret from us. I guess they find it hard to tell us.'

Just as he was about to go inside the house, he remembered the way Fuji looked at him, then he realized something.

'They? I wonder…Does Tezuka share the same feelings? Don't tell me Fuji has kept it a secret from him too…'

--oOo—

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes, blinked them furiously as he searched his spectacles in the darkness.

"Here." A soft voice whispered and handed him what he was looking for.

"Fuji, how long have I been sleeping?" He asked as he put them on. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, the buses are still around."

"Gomen, did I take up your time? You should have woken me up."

"Saa…I fell asleep too. In fact I just woke up. Ne, Tezuka, did you have a nice dream?"

Tezuka took a little while to answer.

"Ah…did you?"

Fuji smiled.

"I did."

-----------------------------------

iannetine: I picked Oishi first because I felt that the fukubuchou needed to know first. The chapters will be written independent of each other anyways.

P.S. the last regular to be shared with the secret is fixed. So even if you request for him, he's reserved for the last chapter. Please keep guessing who it is, it's really easy…


	2. Chapter 2

iannetine: thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue! Let me know what you think. Your ideas are appreciated! I just make the story as I go along, so let me know if there are any inconsistencies…

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_I wouldn't have a wish._

_Cause you're already here._

_It's true what people say about you. You don't like to parade your emotions in front of everyone. It makes you look so serious and heartless most of the time. The way you seem to dismiss all those people's feelings just like the way you dismiss all those love letters. _

_I know why, of course, because feelings are most important to you. They are your identity and your dreams. Not like me, whose feelings are hidden, yours are reserved. Are you waiting for someone to show them to? Or just waiting for the right time? _

_Waiting for me?_

_You protect yourself with this but unconsciously you hurt others. But I don't mind. Even if it is your fault that you're so wonderful. It's ironic, funny and stupid - how your faults make you perfect as well. Humans aren't perfect, so I believe nobody is. But you are, so you must be… an angel? I don't mind getting hurt sometimes, cause I know you're the only one that can take that pain away anyway. _

_Am I obsessed? Obsessed with you? Am I thinking straight? Do I think too much? Maybe. I always think about you. Everytime. Everything seems to revolve around you. Everything ends with you. I feel as if your Tezuka Zone is pulling me in. So you won't even need to chase me, because no matter where I go, I'll always come back to you._

_Am I obsessed? Definitely not. I am in love._

_Thinking straight? Have I ever? I'm crazy. Crazy in love._

"-Aren't you?" Fuji asked the man beside him.

"Ah." Tezuka answered. Of course he would come for Fuji's birthday.

"Don't forget to bring me nice gift. Ne, Tezuka?" he didn't wait for an answer, instead he smiled and waved goodbye before walking the opposite direction. And just as he always did, he abruptly stops after a few steps, does a 360-turn, and watches the buchou as he walked ahead. Fuji knew he wouldn't look back, so he unwearyingly followed Tezuka with his eyes, as if wishing him safety, until he was out of his sight.

_Just be there tomorrow._

_And my birthday wish would have come true. _

--oOo—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Eiji shouted as soon as the door flew open. Thought it was only a few syllables, it took a full minute for the greeting to end.

Fuji patted his best friend's back as he was squeezed tight in a bear hug.

"You're early. Aren't you a bit too excited? I haven't finished the preparations yet…"

"Of course I have to be first to come! I'm your best friend after all! Ne? Ne?" Eiji tossed him a package. It was Fuji's birthday present. "And I practically live next door, nya!

"Thank you, I'll open it later." He smiled to Eiji as he put the gift down. "Will you help me in the kitchen then?"

"Hai! Kikumaru Bake!"

--oOo—

_He's still not here yet._

Kawamura, Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Ryoma had arrived just after Eiji and him completed the preparations. The lot has just finished eating their meals and were busy talking and playing amongst themselves. Good thing Yoshiko, Yumiko and Yuuta decided to celebrate Fuji's birthday the day before. Yumiko had suggested that the three of them spend the night in an aunt's house because, according to her, 'they needed privacy'. This was lucky because they would've been shaken by all the commotion those seven people were making.

Only Eiji saw that Fuji seemed to be gloomy despite all the celebrations. At first he thought that his best friend was just tired. But had second thoughts when he noticed that Fuji was staring blankly at the front door for the past hour. Which made him remember 'Where is the buchou?'

_It's unusual for him to be late. I guess...he had something important to do first. But it wouldn't hurt if look at a brighter side. Tezuka never did fail my expectations. _He reassured himself. _You must have took it seriously. I was joking about wanting a nice gift from you. It's alright even if you don't have one, just show up now…_

_Maybe he's preparing my gift right at this moment. _Fuji chuckled to himself; he imagined Tezuka panicking because he forgot to get him a gift.

Eiji found a Fuji laughing at nothing more disturbing compared to a Fuji smiling at everything. Eiji excused himself from the poker game, not just because the loser had to drink Inui's latest concoctions, but because he couldn't stand seeing Fuji so melancholy.

"Hoi hoi Fujiko, what's the matter?" Eiji said leaping to his side. "Sleepy?" He asked, but he was the one yawning. "No wonder! Look at the time. It's near midnight."

_I know that Eiji. What is taking him so long?_

_You'd better come now, I can't stand it anymore. Why can't I shake these thoughts out of my head? I can't stop thinking that something bad happened to you. Something must have happened. Something that keeps you from coming to me. _

_I mustn't think that way. Then why aren't you here right now? Surely I'm important you, even if it's just as your friend. Just let me know that you care, even if it's just a little. I wouldn't be able to celebrate if you're not here. Everything I've done; all these preparations, are meaningless if you're not here. My wish would've been to be able to love you forever..._

_I'm the one who ended up waiting after all. Have you forgotten me?_

_Impossible. Outrageous. You'd said you'd come, and you never lie to me._

_So maybe something bad did happen. Oh how I wish you're okay…_

Fuji smiled so widely in an instant that it looked like it hurt.

"Can you get some matches Eiji?" Fuji requested. "I want to make my wish."

--oOo--

Fuji placed his carefully timed camera on the shelf before sitting in the table in front of the chocolate cake he made.

Eiji protested before lighting the candles, "Should we do this now? I'm sure Tezuka will come…we can wait a little longer."

"Hai, hai, it's alright. It's nearly midnight and my birthday is about to end. It think the cake will melt if we wait some more. Don't tell me you don't want to eat this cake? I tried very hard not to put wasabi in it."

After that small speech, no one dared argue anymore.

"...Happy Birthday to you…"

"Close your eyes and make a wish!" Eiji shouted as soon the song ended. Everyone laughed as Fuji always had his eyes closed. "Nya!" The laughter died out and all of them looked at Fuji who was silently making his wish in his head.

Fuji blew the candles. The camera took 3 simultaneous shoots. He made his wish but he didn't open his eyes yet. He would come. Surely, when he opens his eyes he would see Tezuka in the front door, greeting him a happy birthday with a warm smile. Whenever he opens his eyes, he sees the only one person. The only person he'd open them to.

He opened his eyes. Only to see the cake in front of him, candles dead with black wicks.

He was hurt. Worse than when he saw Tezuka injure his shoulder, worse than his goodbye to Germany. He was deaf of all the clapping and cheers. His wish didn't come true. He felt betrayed. And just like from those times, he put that mask on and smiled, even though he was breaking up inside.

He sighed as he noticed the cake had only eight red cherries. He cut it in eight. Maybe he wasn't really supposed to come. Somehow he couldn't pretend to be happy. But he knew that he must, for his friends.

"Why do you have the largest piece?" Eiji leaned over as he compared the size of his cake to Fuji's.

Fuji smiled his usual sadistic smile.

Seeing his best friend was back to his usual twisted self, Eiji laughed out "I'll let it pass, it's your birthday anyway. Nya!" And proceeded to eat his piece. Eiji, though not certain, thought he heard Fuji say- "We're going to share this later" while putting his cake in the refrigerator.

--oOo—

"Thank you for coming everyone. It's late, you better get going. Be careful." Fuji waved goodbye to his friends. He stood in the doorway for moment longer before going inside.

"What a mess!" Eiji exclaimed as he saw the remains of the party. He volunteered to stay and help clean up. He did live just next door anyway. "Ehhh! It'll take us ages to clean this up!"

"I appreciate your help Eiji." Fuji gratefully told him.

Eiji smiled back. He wasn't sure about it, but Fuji definitely looked sad…even hurt. "I know what'll make you happy! Open my gift!" Eiji hurriedly ran to fetch his gift.

Fuji was surprised Eiji has seen thought his acts. He is really good friend, Eiji.

"Here…" Eiji said as he handed it the small box to his friend. "I'm sure you'll like it. It may be what you wished for." he excitedly said. "What did you wish for anyway?"

"Tezuka!"

"Nya? Tezuka?" Eiji saw Fuji's eyes flutter open. Eiji turned around to find Tezuka standing in the doorway, catching his breath.

Right then, Eiji had seen the life brought back to Fuji's face. Fuji was definitely surprised but his happiness clearly overridden all of his emotions.

Fuji swiftly went to the doorway.

"G-gomen—I'm—awfully—late,,," Tezuka was saying between large intakes of breath. "I—seems—I—didn't—make—it—after—all…and--I—ran—too--" he inarticulately continued. "I—was…"

"I'm glad you came." Fuji honestly said, cutting him off, refusing to hear his explanation. "I knew you would."

Suddenly it all made sense to Eiji. Why Fuji was acting so strangely the whole day. Why he seemed like he was waiting for something, or someone. Why he looked hurt all those time. He knew it had something to do with _him_. But he never expected it to be like this. Fuji...in love…with Tezuka…

Eiji greeted his buchou. Fuji ushered Tezuka in the dining room. Eiji couldn't concentrate on cleaning up. Peeking is much more fun than picking up trash. He cautiously sneaked a look at the two.

Fuji was warming up a meal that appeared to be specially set aside for this late guest. He was telling Tezuka what had happened earlier, laughing at their friends crazy antics.

Fuji, seeing a slight shame in Tezuka's eyes, told him,

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Tezuka."

"But- "

"You weren't really late. My birth date is February 29th right? It was the 28th yesterday. You're just on time."

Fuji said, looking at the clock that read 12:15, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tezuka only managed to smile before eating the chocolate cake Fuji gave him.

"You made this?" he asked after having a bite.

"I'm glad you noticed." Fuji smiled.

--oOo—

"Thank you for all your help Eiji, and for this gift" Fuji told him. The three of them managed to put back the Fuji residence back to its former glory; the party has officially ended. "I'll definitely keep it."

"Umm…" Eiji replied softly, still unable to cope with the drastic turn of events. He looked at Tezuka who was still oblivious of what was happening, oblivious to Fuji's real feelings. His innocence can sometimes hurt people... If Tezuka only knew...

"And you'll keep it from him. Ne, Eiji?" Fuji asked sincerely when he saw where Eiji was looking at.

Eiji didn't get it at first. But then he remembered how Fuji seemed so happy and contented when ther buchou simply greeted the tensai a 'happy birthday' before giving him a camera and a small book about cacti.

"Hai." Eiji told him. He couldn't help but mirror his best friend's smile.

---------------------------

iannetine: Thanks for reading…I wonder who's next???

P.S. The current year isn't a leap year.


	3. Chapter 3

iannetine: I'm so happy people are reading my fanfics! Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing too! You're reviews really help a lot!

I know the last chapter was a total cliff hanger, there were too many mysteries. But those unanswered questions will be important in the last chapter (that I've yet to write), so please be patient. I could also write a whole chapter about the story, in Tezuka's POV this time, after finishing Unfolded Secrets. That is, if many of you would want it…so please review!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_I fell for you over and over._

_You caught me every time._

_They don't know you at all. They can pretend to, but never really know you. Those who say they love you know by heart your favorites, your family background, your hobbies, your academic history, and your tennis statistics, down to the last detail. They know your tendencies and your preferences. They say you are hard to please, that you are hard to love._

_How dare them say that they love you. How wrong they are. I proved them wrong by loving you. You are so easy to love. First time I saw you, I fell for you right away. It was like the most natural thing in the world. I feel as though you yourself bound me to you. My love for you grew stronger each second, and I never stopped falling in love ever since._

_At least they got one thing right. In your entire splendor, you deserve the best, only the best. You're worthy of someone that could equal your perfection. Else you'd never be truly happy. _

_Does such a person exist?_

_From the bottom of my heart I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to be that person. Not just for myself, but for your happiness. I made your happiness mine. I will never be happier than in loving you._

_They could never really know you the way that I do. You who opened my eyes to let me see who you truly are. For that I owe you my title as tensai. You were the reason I am what I am now. Everything I did is because of you. Everything I am is for you. And your happiness._

_They could never really love you…_

…_the way that I do._

"Am I right?"

"As always." Tezuka answered, not really scrutinizing the paper given to him. He felt that Fuji didn't really need to consult him for a math problem. Fuji is smart in his own right, heck, he's a genius.

With one look, Fuji knew what Tezuka was thinking. "You always think highly of me Tezuka," he said, "I'm not as good in math as you or Inui are."

Tezuka didn't say anything.

Fuji silently laughed to himself. He adored how Tezuka always tried to hide his disorientation whenever someone praised him. He knew Tezuka is exceedingly humble, and that he is very honest, in every sense of the word. Denying he was good in math must really be a feat.

"But you are, Fuji." Tezuka said. Fuji had dropped his pen in surprise, good thing no one noticed. "And I'm not as good in math as Inui is."

"Maybe." was Fuji's only reply. He smiled brightly as the person he whole heartedly loves honored him and recognized his talents.

_I don't expect anything from you._

_But you keep making me want to._

--oOo--

"On paper, I am better than Tezuka in Geometry and Statistics." Inui scanned his green notebook. "But Tezuka is better in everything else." Inui was sitting a few chairs behind the two and had witnessed the whole conversation. He had been scribbling madly again. Those two (and Echizen) proved to be the most difficult opponents of his data tennis. Although the data he gathers were always overthrown by those two, he wasn't about to give up. Rare data such as this cannot be over looked. Besides, there were some entries in his notebook that did not add up.

'Fuji dropped his pen…' he wrote before greeting the tensai and buchou goodbye and proceeding to his class. "Today's data is good."

--oOo—

_What deed have I done to deserve this?_

The buchou was walking around, observing and giving advice to the club members. Every one was hanging on to his every word as is it was their life. Having Tezuka's support is the greatest encouragement one could get.

_I am not worthy of your love but fate still leads me to you. I will never ask it from you, nor will I force my love to you. All that I ask in return for my love is to be able to be around you. That alone is enough. But…_

Tezuka, deciding to teach the first years himself, had started to play with them to demonstrate the proper execution of their most common mistakes.

_Is it really enough? I want to be with you…to hold you close, touch you, feel your warmth…I want to be able to tell you that I love you over and over, kiss you again and again… I want you to love me… so badly…I can't help feeling that loving you from afar, loving you in secret, is not enough… _

Fuji quickly brushed a tear. He took a deep breath, stopping the tears that are starting to form in his eyes.

_I mustn't be selfish. That would be asking for too much. I will never stop loving you nevertheless. Whatever happens, my heart will not break. I've set my heart on you and I shall give it wholly to you. You don't deserve to be loved by a broken heart, damaged and full of hurt. I will continue to love you unconditionally and unselfishly. Do not worry; you cannot break my heart because you are the one keeping it whole._

Fuji, though he had difficulty, had kept all his tears at bay. He couldn't believe he was crying. It was good that everyone was busy or else they saw his helplessness.

"Interesting…"

Fuji, completely surprised, was thankful he had straightened himself up. It was annoying, yes, but he had gotten used to Inui's habit of unexpectedly appearing behind people. Fuji, being the genius that he is, usually notices Inui's attacks. For the first time, Inui caught him off guard. But it seems that the data collector did not notice. Fuji was a master of hiding emotions after all.

"Tezuka's data again?" Fuji stared at the green notebook that Inui was writing in. It was labeled 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' and it was thicker than most of his other notebooks.

"Yes," Inui said with a smile. "I have to update it every now and then. Yesterday's data on him is now erroneous." Inui continued, his voice a mixture of displease and delight.

"So, how is he doing?" Fuji asked, his face full of curiosity.

"He's in perfect condition. But…" Inui's voice failing in the last word.

Fuji's heart skipped a beat. Judging from Inui's voice, he sensed that there was something wrong about Tezuka, like something bad was about to happen to the buchou. He held his breath. He looked at Inui intently. It was taking the data analyst a while to continue.

"But what?" he asked impatiently, but still trying to keep his calm.

"Well," Inui continued. "There are a few items in his data that I find disturbing. But…you needn't concern yourself with it, Fuji. "

"Is that so?" Fuji said calmly. His eyes fixed on the topic of their conversation. Tezuka was now practicing with the second years.

Inui was surprised to find Fuji so alarmed.

"Can I read those? Ne, Inui?" Fuji asked, pointing to the notebook in Inui's hand.

--oOo—

Nobody had ever asked if they could read the data he gathered. It was his weapons after all. One normally wouldn't show off your secret weapons. He wondered if he should let the tensai read the data he gathered on Tezuka. Though Fuji is undoubtedly a genius, he wouldn't understand a thing in that notebook. Those were unorganized data he hasn't analyzed yet. That notebook is filled with random data about Tezuka. His penmanship was a bit muddled too. 'Is Fuji sure about this?' Fuji must think think he's fanatical, with all the stuff he wrote in there.

Inui ended up letting Fuji borrow it. Fuji's face was full of intent and resolve that Inui's mind got blank, and his hands automatically shoved the notebook to Fuji. There was no harm done as everyone had started to clean up. Besides, he had more interesting data that he can't let pass.

He grabbed another notebook. It had the label 'Fuji Syuusuke'. He scanned the pages. Fuji's actions were always unexplainable. That's why Inui was always having a hard time analyzing his data, he was not sure how Fuji's mind worked, it's as if it was warped. There were some entries in the notebook that he could not rationalize.

**Entering a room, eyes looks for Tezuka first**

**First to notice that Tezuka is not around**

**Smiles 4.5 mm more when Tezuka is around**

**Smiles 5.5 mm more when Tezuka is talking to him**

**Head tilts 8° to the left when Tezuka makes an announcement**

**Says the words 'Tezuka' and 'Kunimitsu' quarter of an octave higher than his usual tone**

**Speaks more softly when speaking to Tezuka**

**In gatherings, acknowledges Tezuka first, but greets him last**

**When regulars are eating, always sits himself left of Tezuka**

He had always believed that this was the buchou's effect on the tensai. Those two have as much similarities as their differences. They're mind-sets were different, but they seem to compliment each other. Only Fuji could dispel Tezuka's indestructible guard and only Tezuka could fathom Fuji's incomprehensible mind.

**Always seen talking to Tezuka after the buchou's matches each time – still no record of what they're talking about**

**Sides with Tezuka in an argument – even if said side is in Fuji's disadvantage**

**Known to have angrily shouted at Tezuka**

**Known to have disobeyed Tezuka **

**Believed to be speaking with the buchou using telepathy **

**Rumored to have once blushed seeing Tezuka half-naked**

Inui admitted to himself that his calculations concerning Fuji can only be certain up to 90. But the data itself is 100 true. There was only one possible explanation for this kind of behavior. But he dismissed it to be something of an error. The tensai definitely must have another explanation, he just couldn't decipher it from his data. It is possible, as Fuji is infinitely ambiguous.

With that he sighed and walked back to where Fuji was. When he saw Fuji, he had the urge to get back to his bag and get his notebook but he couldn't move a muscle.

The tensai was laughing his heart out while reading the data about Tezuka. Like a child reading a very funny manga. Fuji didn't notice Inui until he had finished the last page.

"Inui," Fuji said, looking up to the tall man. "What a very precise description of Tezuka."

Fuji had stopped laughing but his smile was so bright, Inui could have melted on the spot.

"But I think there are some corrections…"

"Tezuka doesn't enjoy studying history…he enjoys learning about it…"

"He doesn't always step with his right foot first. When getting inside the bus, he uses his left."

"Though once he said that sunsets are more romantic, he prefers sunrises."

Inui can only stare at Fuji, flipping the pages of his notebook and enumerating the corrections with ease. It was unbelievable how Fuji knew so much about their buchou. It did take him three years to gather all those data, making himself much like a stalker of Tezuka. But it looked like Fuji knew Tezuka like the back of his hand.

"And no, even though he says I'm his ultimate rival, he's yet to be conscious that his ultimate rival really is himself."

Fuji was happy, truly happy talking about Tezuka.

Then and there Inui realized that Fuji has once again surpassed all his data.

--oOo—

"Help me! I'm too young…"

Inui made everyone taste his latest juice once practice was over. It was so mysterious that Inui has yet to name it.

"Care to try Tezuka? The last cup is for you." Inui offered.

Tezuka, looking slightly appalled, winced as a reply.

"Umm…not bad, may I have another one?" Fuji asked Inui, coming just in time to Tezuka's rescue.

"You can have mine." Tezuka told Fuji while handing him his share then immediately proceeding to the locker room, leaving them all behind.

"At first, I never liked your juices…" Fuji silently told Inui, "…but he didn't seem to like it too…", Fuji smiled- looking the direction Tezuka went. "Cheers." He held up the glass then drank it down to the last drop.

Inui knew what Fuji meant. He never thought that Fuji and him were so much alike. Both of them had been watching over Tezuka for the past three years. Fuji must have sacrificed twice as much effort and time compared to what he did. Both of them, who they are now, they owe to one man. But there was one crucial difference. The skills he had now, his data tennis, was all because he wanted to defeat Tezuka. But Fuji, the genius himself, his whole being, was all…because he loved Tezuka.

He caught up to Fuji and smiled to him. And without saying anything, he tore the notebook with the 'erroneous data' about Fuji into two. Nobody must read about this. Just like with Renji's match, data was useless beyond a point. Fuji smiled back, thankful that Inui will keep his secret.

As they opened door to the locker room, Inui jokingly thought about having to start another Fuji databank, starting off with, '**Proven to blush seeing Tezuka half-naked**'

-------------------------------------

iannetine: Thank you for reading! I was trying to keep the chapters short, but it seems that it gets longer every time. Is it okay? Do long chapters work? What do you think?...I can't help feeling I did injustice in the first two chapters…but it is hard to make a story with Inui…I'm tired...I feel like it's the longest chapter i've done...

P.S. If you have more sweet things to add in Fuji's data notebook, I'm glad to add it there.

P.P.S. Help! I still haven't decided secret keeper no.4! I'll leave it to you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

iannetine: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue! As a token of my gratitude, I'll add more Tezuka in this chapter…since I miss him a lot too…he's going to have his own chapter in the future…please look forward to it!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_Even if you have nothing_

_You would still have me_

_If you were a flower in winter, your beautiful petals covered with frost, and the sky is dark with white snow; my body will be your earth, my breath will be your wind, my tears will be your rain, and my love will be your sun. I will forever shine so you can forever bloom._

_You are no flower to the world. You are a mighty oak, strong and tall, standing above all others. You show no weakness, as if you have none. You are independent and self-sufficient. You rely on no one; the world has put its burden on your shoulders but not once have you asked for help. You are strong, so you shall persevere._

_If only the world can see through my eyes. My eyes that see the flower in you. Yearning for tenderness and warmth in the cold. You are like a diamond- hard and sharp, shining so brightly that the world cannot see the fragile glass' sparkle. A most fragile glass that the smallest of forces can shatter to a million pieces. _

_The world does not see your suffering. They cannot. They should not. You have responsibilities you cannot forsake; you have people looking up to you and depending on you so you cannot fail. You cannot afford mistakes, you cannot have faults, you cannot have fears, you cannot have emotions._

_Only I can see it. Only I can see the bitterness of that cold exterior, the frailty behind that façade that you painfully conceal to the world. It is both a blessing and a curse, to have opened these eyes; to be the only one to see your sorrow. It is my duty then- no, my purpose, to share the loneliness and the agony that the world has brought to you._

"Allow me."

"Thanks." Tezuka replied. Fuji held the door open as Tezuka had his hands full.

"Everything set?" Fuji asked.

The school administration has arranged a weekend trip to the alps for the whole tennis club. It was perfect timing as the exams just ended. Ryuzaki-sensei had long insisted on it. This was the least that they could do for the team that won the Nationals.

"Ah." Tezuka said as he put down the last box in the locker room's floor.

"I don't like March. Winter season is ending." Fuji said, looking at the sky that had stopped snowing. Fuji loved the snow. It always reminds him of that day…

Tezuka looked up too.

"You know why else?" he said, this time looking straight at Tezuka. "School year ends in March."

Tezuka made no comment. "The bus is waiting for us."

With that Tezuka firmly secured the lock in the locker room, and proceeded to the school's front gate where all the other members gathered.

_In the passage of time_

_My love shall never change_

-oOo-

There was chaos as Ryuzaki-sensei had called to inform them that she could not come. She couldn't leave the house because she had flu.

In the chaos, the tour manager had a mix up of the seating and room arrangements. The 'buddy system' was a disaster. Momoshiro and Kaidoh ended up sitting with each other, the Golden Pair was separated and Ryoma was with Horio, the loud-mouthed freshman. Fuji, didn't show it, but he was privately disappointed that Tezuka wasn't his buddy as originally planned. He had Oishi, and Tezuka had Kawamura.

"Want the window seat, buchou?" Kawamura asked, wondering if he can take it.

"I don't mind." Tezuka said, and then promptly sat himself on the window seat.

Kawamura, being the generous guy that he is, set aside that misunderstanding. Tezuka was always like that. Clueless.

"Excuse me." Tezuka had sneezed again. He'd been like this for the duration of the ride. Kawamura thought that the buchou was also coming down with flu.

"Tezuka, I can get you water if you want?" he thoughfully asked. Tezuka sniffed before nodding in reply.

Kawamura had to dodge three paper planes, two packs of chips, and a shoe before reaching the water bottles in the compartment out back. Walking back to his seat, he bumped into Fuji, who's shirt was wet with spilled liquid.

"Is Tezuka alright? I can hear him sneezing." Fuji asked, stopping Kawamura in his tracks.

"I think he's caught a cold." he truthfully answered at the smiling tensai.

Kawamura was astounded with the tensai's sense of hearing. Fuji's seat was at a fair distance from theirs. Not to mention Momo and Kaidoh were shouting at each other nonstop.

"My seat's cup holder is broken. I like drinking juice while I travel." Fuji said when he noticed Kawamura was looking at his juice-stained shirt. "It's very unlucky. Is yours intact?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…but I don't drink much…I tend to get dizz-"

"Mind if we switch seats?" he asked immediately, "I would like to drink more."

Surprised of the sudden request, Kawamura could only nod.

Oishi was a more entertaining seatmate than Tezuka, whose definition of reply is not limited to one or two syllables. Kawamura excused himself from Oishi's drabbles as he remembered he was supposed to bring Tezuka some water.

He retreated back to his seat when he saw Fuji already giving Tezuka a bottle of water and some medicine. He even heard Fuji tell the buchou- "We're still a long way from there…get some rest," Tezuka willingly obliged and closed his eyes, "Sleep…don't be shy…you can lean on my shoulder…"

--oOo—

_Yudan sezu ni ikou, ne, Tezuka?_

Fuji tried hard not to laugh, as to not wake the angel beside him. Tezuka refused resting his head on Fuji's shoulder, warning the tensai to stop with his jokes, before he fell to his deep slumber. Yet his head comfortably rested against Fuji seconds after he fell asleep.

_What am I going to do with you? Look at you; you're so helpless- like a new born baby. It's so divine to see the other side of you, the soft and warm side... You aren't as indestructible as they say you are. And I thought I had nothing to worry about._

_I am afraid that it would come. A day when we leave our dear Seigaku. We'll be moving on with our lives, spreading our horizons, treading the path towards our future. Finally, the school year is at its end. The last three years of my life has brought me more joy than anything else…all because I came to love you._

Fuji smiled, searching Tezuka's face ever so lovingly before closing his own eyes.

_I know that you will have a wonderful future. Even if it is a future that doesn't include me. I hope that you will be happy with whatever path you choose, whatever decision you make … I have made mine a long time ago. I will follow you wherever, forever. You are my future. I choose you._

_I cannot leave you. Who will take care of you then?! They don't know how. They cannot see what I have. They cannot understand you the way I do. No one will be willing to suffer the heavy burden you carry, or stand the pain the world has inflicted on you. Only I, Fuji Shusuke, with my bloody hands, can put back the broken pieces of that fragile glass and make it shine again. _

Tezuka jerked his head awake as the whole bus erupted to a cheer. They have arrived.

--oOo--

Kawamura quietly sat in his bed once he'd settled in. Tezuka's luggage screamed for attention as his owner has abandoned it for sleep. The ski resort's resident nurse had said that he needed bed rest and hot soup; otherwise he will get a fever with his flu.

"Wurrmph."

"Did you say something Tezuka?"

"-ssed a window…"

"What?" Kawamura looked around. He forgot to close the window in the corner.

Tezuka managed to say a muffled 'thanks' before pulling up the blankets to his chin.

"I'll get you another blanket. I'll be back in minute, okay?" Kawamura was beginning to get very worried as he took a last look at the buchou.

"Don't-worry-bout-me…" Tezuka said with much effort. "go-ahead-enjoy-your-vacation…" he said drowsily before falling back to sleep. Pity took over Kawamura.

He got a spare blanket at the front desk. He was about to return to the room but once again he bumped into Fuji.

"Fuji! I'm sorry…"

"Why, Taka-san…we were wondering where you've gone. Don't you want to go join the others?" Fuji said pointing outside. "They're going to go hiking to the observation deck up the mountain."

"I wish I could but…"

"Ehhh…" Fuji stepped closer to him, his hands on his back.

"…but Tezuka doesn't seem to be getting any better. I can't leave him alone."

Fuji stopped to think. But he didn't look like he was thinking.

"Hurry up and join the others." Fuji said to him, a warm smile in his face.

"But…Tezuka--" Kawamura politely reminded.

"I'll watch him for you."

"But, Fuji--"

"I'm too tired to go hiking today. I need to change my camera's batteries too. I also have this book of poems I want to read." Fuji answered, waving a small book, blocking all his objections. "Now go, before you get left behind," he said with a little push, stealing the blanket from his arms. But Fuji was still smiling nonetheless.

Fuji was Kawamura's friend from the start. They had opposite personalities and playing styles inside the court. One was technique and one was power. But the two seemed to get along, well enough to make them a very powerful pair for doubles. They harmonize with each other, filling each others weak spots. Both are very gentle people, given that Kawamura is not holding a racquet.

Fuji the tensai was always known to be decietful and manipulative. In the court, he could make their opponents hit the ball where he wanted, without the opponents or the audiences knowing. People not close to Fuji always cower at the sight of his eerie smile. The tensai seemed enjoyed teasing others, as if playing with them for his own pleasure. What the tensai wants, the tensai gets.

He knew Fuji wasn't like that. Fuji is kind, thoughtful and sentimental. There was no mask. That smile was not fake. He only cares for others, but saves none for himself.

As he stood on the observation deck, he couldn't believe that he was there. Not because the scenery was spectacularly breathtaking, but he couldn't believe that he is standing here beacuse of Fuji. Fuji was persuasive; he is never had trouble getting what he wanted. 'At least he knows what he wants'. He told himself as he remembered his struggles before finding the sport he loved. He would quit playing tennis once school was over. He would take over his father's business. This time he knew what he really wanted.

What does Fuji want then? Has Fuji sent him here for a purpose? Why does Fuji seemed so eager to get rid of him? He can't help feeling that Tezuka had something to do with it. He kept remembering the incident at the bus and their meeting at the front desk. Could Fuji have planned all this?

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about stupid stuff at a time like this? A friend has just switched places with him so that he could have some fun and thinking suspicous things isn't a way to pay him back.

--oOo—

"Whatime-isit?" Tezuka mumbled.

"Two PM" Fuji simply said. He lied. It was already five.

Tezuka, thinking he had sleeping time to spare, went back to sleep. His head was aching just by worrying about what was happening with the club members and how he was going to clean up the mess they were making.

Fuji silently, patiently, watched over Tezuka. He adored the sleeping form of the buchou. He listened intently for the sound of his breathing, soft and shallow, trying to mimic its rhythm. The shadows of snow flakes that danced in his face started to disappear as the sun was beginning to set.

"Ka—kawamura?" Tezuka called out in such a weak voice that made Fuji rush to his side

"Umm, what is it? Where does it hurt?"

"Too dark." Tezuka grazed his lips. "Water."

Fuji opened the bedside lamp and gave him a glass to drink.

"I feel so heavy." Tezuka said breathing heavily. "How is everyone? Is everyone safe? Are they all in bed?"

"Shuush. Everything's fine. Get back to sleep."

And he did. A simple flu shouldn't get anyone worried too much. But in seeing Tezuka in pain with his own eyes hurt Fuji so much. He felt Tezuka's pain. He made it his. Endlessly multuplied to a hundred fold.

Fuji angrily clenched the wet towel in his hand. He was frustrated that he could not even embrace, let alone touch, the one he loves; that he could not even comfort him, even in words. He was not allowed to share his sufferings. If he could, he would gladly take all of it.

A knock had broken the Fuji's trance. Kawamura quietly opened the door and let himself in.

"How was it?" Fuji asked, not taking his eyes off of Tezuka.

"Great" was all Kawamura could say. "How is he?"

"He's still sleeping." Fuji said, stating the obvious.

"You should eat dinner, Fuji. I'll take it from here."

Surprisingly, Fuji didn't say anything and left the room.

Kawamura had just managed to change his shoes when Fuji came back. He brought a bowl of soup, a glass of water and some medication. Kawamura was moved by his friend's concern for their buchou.

Fuji brushed of the cold sweat in Tezuka's face with his hands. He straightened the messed up blankets and carefully tucked him properly. Kawamura sat in his bed, watching Fuji take Tezuka's temperature with his hand on the latter's forehead.

"Ah…" Kawamura said when Fuji's hand lingered much longer than necessary on Tezuka's forehead. Fuji lovingly brushed away the hair in Tezuka's face, and softly rubbed his hot cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Taka-san…" Fuji's voice was mellow and barely audible. "I'm just really worried… Let me invade in your room for a little while longer."

It was heart-breaking to watch Fuji. The cold snow outside didn't help. There was not a trace of Fuji's smile in his face.

Then it hit him. "Fuji….do you..?" It was hard to say. Not because it was a bit embarrassing to ask, but because he feels that he already knows the answer.

"You'll be okay, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji didn't seem to hear Kawamura for he started talking to the sleeping man. "It's not like you to get careless like that. You studied too much for the end of term exams."

Fuji right hand took Tezuka's left, gently caressing it with his thumb. "I know how badly you need to get in a university…but this is too much…one person could only take in so much…"

"Fuji…" Kawamura said louder than he meant. He just couldn't believe it.

"Ne, Taka-san? What do you do when you know some things are about end? And that there is nothing you can do about it?

"I….I…" Kawamura said. "I'll give it my best and enjoy it to the full." It wasn't really a proper answer, but he remembered how his tennis days ended in glory.

"Did you hear that, Tezuka?" Fuji said, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Taka-san," he looked straight at Kawamura, "Watch over him, ne? Take care if him. Give him his medicine in about an hour. Help him get out of bed when he asks to go to the bathroom. Open a window once in a while. Keep the bedside lamp open. Hum to him if can't go to sleep. Never call to him...because he always wakes up."

"Uhhh…what?" Tezuka blinked. The buchou was awake. "Fuji? What are you doing here?" Tezuka was trying to sit up.

Fuji looked startled by the sudden actions, retrieved his hands right away. "I..I…ah…"

"---I asked him if he could switch rooms with me…" Kawamura filled in for Fuji.

"Ah" Tezuka said, slumping back to his pillow, unsuccessful of his attempt to get out of bed. "I must be really boring."

Fuji looked gratefully at Kawamura.

Kawamura nodded. "Not really Tezuka. I've brought you some soup. I'll leave Fuji you're medicine. I'll just transfer my things to the other room."

Fuji assisted Tezuka with his dinner. Though weak, a smile can be seen on Fuji's face.

"Want me to read you a poem to sleep?" Fuji asked, opening the book of poems to a random page.

"Go ahead." Tezuka said, not caring much, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

**To The One I Love**

**I love everything about you**

**I love the complete honesty of your nature**

**I love the magic of your presence**

**I love your appreciation of beauty**

**I love your youthful outlook on life**

**I love the sensitivity of your heart**

**I love the spiritual goodness of your soul**

**I love the sweetness of your whole existence**

With a last glance at the two, Kawamura smiled and left the room.

**I love you.**

Tezuka was already asleep before Fuji had read the last line. Fuji gently closed the book of poems and kissed him goodnight on the forehead. He sat in a chair by the bed; his azure eyes permanently set on his heart's desire.

--oOo—

Tezuka was feeling much better the next morning. He had agreed to come to the observation deck with Fuji that day.

Fuji handed Kawamura the book of poems before he went to his hike. "It's for you." Fuji told him with a smile. "Keep it."

"Um…I will…" He replied, looking at Fuji's right. Tezuka had this puzzled face that read: Why does receiving a book have to be this dramatic? Kawamura snickered. Clueless. Hopelessly clueless.

He waved goodbye and wished them safety.

Kawamura went back to his room, scratching his head. He was sure that this was the book Fuji read from last night. But he had read it twice already and still he couldn't find 'To The One I Love.'

Maybe beacause it was only etched in Fuji's heart.

-------------

iannetine: Thank you for reading! This was a bit rush...I wonder how it got so long...haven't edited yet...trying to hurry because I'll be busy for a while...i'll edit it later...Momo's next (my sister absolutely loves him) and i'm thinking about cherry blossoms in spring! Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own To The One I Love.

I just found it written in a picture. There was no author. If you know who wrote it, please tell me.

For this story's sake, let's just assume Fuji wrote it...


	5. Chapter 5

iannetine: What a busy week! I feel terrible for not updating sooner…thank you for bearing with me…here it is!

I don't know who'll be the next captain and vice captain, so I just took a wild guess. If you have any ideas or objections, I'll be glad to change it.

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_I've fallen out of love_

_These feelings are no more_

_Feelings are fleeting. Even feelings of love. Like petals of cherry blossoms that are most beautiful in their death, gracefully falling from the branches where it once flourished. A symbol for all that is transient and evanescent in life- a life that flourishes and falls like cherry blossoms. Gallant, even in and towards the end._

_Has the end come for us? Or- Will there ever be a beginning?_

_A new beginning has come. Where the remnants of a cold winter is but a cool breeze against the warmth of the sun. The white has turned to luscious green with specks of bright colors. The silence has turned into songs. Spring has come. But you…you never change…_

_You are still perfect. You are still pure. But I am not. I change. My feelings change. You are faultless, so you are not to be blamed. But you are…the reason I want to fall out of love. I want to stop falling in an endless pit that is dark and full of uncertainty. I want to stop reaching out to nothingness, reaching out to emptiness. All this time, I have let fate decide for me; I have let my feelings take over. But no more._

_Now, in this new beginning, I am whole. I don't need you to complete me. I have climbed out of the dark and endless pit. I have fallen out of love. I don't need uncontrollable fate. I don't need fleeting feelings._

_Even after the end_

_I love you; I choose to_

"Tezuka"

"Hn?"

"Can we meet tomorrow?" Fuji asked. "There's something I want to ask you."

"I'm free in the evening. Where? Can't we talk now?"

"I'll be in the park tomorrow to watch the cherry blossoms. How about by the lake?"

"Ah." Tezuka answered. They didn't have a chance to continue their conversation as Momo beckoned the two to join the others for a round of toast.

The tennis club celebrated the graduation party for their seniors at Kawamura's sushi house.

"Ahem. Ahem." Momoshiro, the newly appointed vice-captain of the tennis club, called for everyone's attention. He blushed as everyone immediately fixed their eyes on him. He was beginning to get used to vice-captaincy. "In behalf of the incoming juniors and seniors of Seigaku Tennis Club, I would like to propose a toast for our sempais…"

Fuji looked at Tezuka, who was listening carefully. The former buchou had a rare glimmer in his eyes as their kouhais gave their wishes and farewells. Fuji can see how proud Tezuka was with the whole team. Even though his lips did not curve, his eyes were smiling.

"Don't miss them too much." Fuji told the man walking beside him. "It's not like were never going to see them again." Tezuka just continued walking.

"Don't miss me too." he said when they reached the point where they had to go separate ways. "Cause I'll always be here for you, ne?" Fuji smiled as he waited for Tezuka's reply.

"I know." Tezuka told Fuji before walking the other direction. For the last time, Fuji eyes looked after the one he loved.

_For love is an action that must be shown_

_And my love is not by chance but by decision_

--oOo—

"Ahhh…"

He could only sigh at the majestic scene before him. Petals of cherry blossoms stroked his face as he slowly rode his bicycle. He wanted to savor this moment. This was the only time that the bike path ever looked so beautiful in the afternoon. It was difficult to pass through the lane as the number of people who wanted to watch the spectacular scene increased by the second.

As he slowly made his way, he happened to see a familiar face in the crowd. "Fuji-sempai!"

--oOo—

_True love waits so I shall wait for you._

Fuji clicked his camera to the direction of Momoshiro's voice. Momoshiro almost lost his balance as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

"Fuji-sempai!" he shouted in delight "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Momo…aren't they beautiful?" Fuji greeted. "You came to watch too?"

"Not really Fuji-sempai," Momoshiro continued, he held up his tennis bag, "Rhythm and Ann-chan invited me to a game near the park." Momoshiro's eyes widened as he saw that Fuji brought a tennis bag too. "Are you going to play too?" he asked, his head motioning to Fuji's bag.

"Maybe later." Fuji told him. "Ann-chan? You're going out with her?" Fuji's smile twisting to a tease. He remembered how often Momoshiro played tennis with Tachibana's sister.

"Ehh?" Momoshiro did fall off his bike this time. "Fuji-sempai!" he scolded. "That's not it!"

"Young love." Fuji said with a warm sigh, agitating Momoshiro even more. Fuji turned to the lovers having their picnics in the grass.

_Tezuka…Can I hope that one day we can also join our hands together like these lovers do? Can I hope that one day we can whisper our love to each others ears? That one day we can be together. That one day we can be as one…But I could only hope…_

"I'll be rooting for you, Momo." Fuji said, dead seriously. "Don't lose to Kamio-kun."

"Ehh? Fuji-sempai! It's not like that" Momoshiro shouted, waving his hands in protest.

"Fight until the end so there'll be no regrets." Fuji continued. "Don't lose hope."

_Tezuka…I won't get tired of waiting, so take your time. Love never fails. I'm not going to let even time make my heart falter. This is what I have chosen. I am willing to be responsible for my actions. I am ready to make this commitment with you…all that is left lies with you. I have faith in you, just as I have with my love…_

"Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro panicked as he saw that Fuji was nowhere near stopping.

"Do you love her Momo?" Fuji asked out of the blue, his closed eyes fixed on the cherry blossoms.

"Ehh? Umm…" Momoshiro blushed. "I like her…I guess…"

"Just a friend then? Be honest about what you feel, Momo."

Momoshiro couldn't believe he was talking about love with their Fuji-sempai. He didn't know that Fuji was also a tensai in matters concerning the heart.

This was a bit disturbing to Momoshiro. There was also the fact that though Fuji was talking to him, the tensai's gaze was distant- like he was almost talking to himself.

_I will wait for you to choose to love me. I don't want you to love me because of what you feel at the moment. I don't want you to love me because you know that I love you. Even though I want you love me so badly, we both have to be complete. In love, halves do not make a one...it takes two to make one…so I will wait for that one day…for you…_

"Show her that you love her. If she truly loves you, she'll show it to you."

"Fuji-sempai…" Momoshiro just only noticed that Fuji was not himself that day. There was something off about him. Something- he could not grasp.

"…and if you truly love him, you will wait for him…" Fuji said his smile disapperearing from his face.

Momoshiro took a step back as he saw Fuji's azure eyes. He's never seen them up close. He's only seen those blues when the tensai was angry. But now he swears he could only detect a hint of sadness.

Wait. 'Did Fuji-sempai just say _him?_' Momoshiro took another step back. 'What is going on?' He thought to himself. 'Something's not right.'

"Fuji-sempai?" he asked with concern in his voice. The tensai didn't answer.

Momoshiro followed his gaze and was surprised to see none other than Tezuka- there, at the opposite side of the street, walking with his head down, deep in thought.

'Buchou?' Momoshiro drove himself dizzy by looking back and forth to those two. 'Can somebody tell me what's going on?'

"Tezuka…" Fuji whispered to himself. Those azure eyes burning with zeal.

As if stuck by lightning, Momoshiro gasped. "Fuji-sempai…Fuji-sempai…" he stuttered.

'Could _him_ be the buchou?'

"Fuji-sempai…" Momoshiro was too shocked to even speak up. "This is…are you…Tezuka-buchou?"

--oOo—

Tezuka looked liked he was in a hurry. Not passing the chance to greet the buchou, Momoshiro decided to call out to him before he disappears in the crowd.

"Tezuka-bu---" He stopped as he saw Tezuka approach a lovely girl that looked like she was waiting for him.

Momoshiro was surprised while Fuji was...traumatized. Momoshiro saw it disappear- the light in Fuji's azure eyes.

"Tezuka…" Fuji could only stand there with his mouth half-open. He knew every one of Tezuka's relatives; she was not one of them. He stood there rooted on the spot as he watched the two talk to each other. His heart sank. Is Tezuka- smiling?

Everyone around him seemed to disappear as everything was suddenly enveloped in white. 'Who is she? Why are you talking to her, Tezuka?' Fuji suddenly felt his heartbeat drum in his ears. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. 'I would have known…' His knees were starting to shake. 'I would have known if he was seeing someone…' He started backing up. Good thing he bumped to a tree, otherwise he would've fallen.

This unexpected scene was too unbearable for Fuji. "Tezuka…" He would prefer to know the truth already than endure this torture. He seemed to lose all self-control when he saw that the two had tennis bags over their shoulders. He felt hot in the face. Heartache replaced curiosity. 'Those two played tennis together?' Jealousy was starting to sink in.

Is this why Tezuka was meeting him in the evening? Did Tezuka had other plans for the day? To see this girl? For the first time he felt it. He felt the cruelness of reality. Of course Tezuka would choose a girl. He wouldn't be interested otherwise…

'I have no right.' Fuji reminded himself. He had no right to be jealous, to be angry, to be hurt. After all, what was he to Tezuka? He was just a friend. _Just a friend. _The phrase echoed in his head. He remembered what he told Momoshiro a while ago. _Be honest._

Momoshiro on the other hand, though surprised, finally knew what was going on. He wasn't stupid, nor was he insensitive. Seeing Fuji's reaction was enough proof at that. 'This is quite a blow for Fuji-sempai' he thought as he saw Fuji crumple to the ground.

Tezuka, being the vigilant person he was, sensed someone was looking at him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Momoshiro. He didn't seem to notice the tensai was slumping on the grass.

Momoshiro panicked. What should he do? Tezuka was already saying goodbye to the girl. "Fuji-sempai…Tezuka-buchou's coming this way!" he told the tensai in warning.

"Don't let him...see me…" Fuji said calmly, his eyes still blank. Somehow, the world began spinning. Momoshiro nodded. He and Fuji weren't the closest of friends, but the tensai was a good friend to him. And seeing how he desperately needed his help, Momoshiro would be glad to offer some.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro greeted head on. He steered Tezuka in a direction away from Fuji. "I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?" He tried hard not to sound like he was hiding something. He knew Tezuka can easily pick up things like that.

"I'm meeting Fuji later."

Momoshiro waited for him to continue. But it's not like Tezuka to explain himself. "Oh…"

"Have you seen him anywhere?" Tezuka asked.

Momoshiro stiffened up. He knew he was a bad liar. "Nope. Haven't seen him." he said faster than he meant.

"Are you…?" Momoshiro broke eye contact. He didn't have enough nerve to ask who that girl was. "Are you going to play too?" He asked as cover up, pointing to Tezuka's tennis bag.

"I hoped." Tezuka said.

Momoshiro suddenly felt his stomach tightening. If Tezuka didn't see him, would the buchou be playing with the girl right now? He couldn't help feeling that he destroyed Tezuka's date. Why doesn't Tezuka mention anything about the girl? Is he scared about anybody knowing? But what about Fuji-sempai?

--oOo—

Momoshiro slowly approached Fuji. The tensai was still sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the tree, his hands lifeless on the ground. The sun was setting and people started to go home.

"Fuji-sempai…Tezuka-buchou left." He explained slowly. Fuji woke up from his reverie after hearing Tezuka's name.

"Did he?" Fuji said, holding up a cherry blossom to his face, examining it. "What are you still doing here Momo. You better get going, Ann-chan is waiting."

"Fuji-sempai…why don't you just tell him?" Momoshiro asked seriously.

Fuji was surprised. He smiled. Momoshiro was always honest about what he felt. He always says his mind. He was never afraid to let others know what he thought or what he felt. Fuji chuckled. The advice he gave to Momo earlier was more appropriate for himself.

"I was going to. I can't now." Fuji smiled to him.

"But Fuji-sempai…I'm sure there must be an explanation…" Momoshiro said, trying to lift up Fuji's spirit. 'Tezuka with a girl?' It was not impossible, but the world must be ending. There MUST be an explanation. "You can still tell him Fuji-sempai…"

Fuji was surprised that Momoshiro had taken it this well. He imagined that Momoshiro would not approve of this kind of relationship. That he would look down on him. That he would think less of him. But Momoshiro didn't judge him after everything. He could trust him. The world was not so cruel after all.

"Momo, thank you." Fuji stood up and faced him. "I'm fine now. I'm not dizzy anymore."

"Uhh," Momoshiro said, still not satisfied that Fuji wasn't giving him a straight answer. "So, you're going to tell him then?"

"There's no need for that. But he will know soon enough."

"But…why? Why aren't you telling him? You said it yourself; if you love just tell him already!" Momoshiro knew he somewhat crossed the line when Fuji gave him a sharp look. "Ah…you don't really need to answer that…hehe…" It wasn't his business anyway.

"Momo, you must understand…I love him…that is why…" Fuji said, finally letting the cherry blossom in his hand pick it's grave in the earth.

Momoshiro stood there in silence. He couldn't believe it. Fuji asserted that he loved Tezuka. His words were undeniably loud and clear.

"Momo, he will know…but till that day comes, keep this between us, ne?" Fuji asked, his smile brighter than the setting sun. "It's a promise, ne?" Fuji knew Momoshiro wasn't the type of guy that could pick up a non verbal agreement, so he had to make him swear.

Momoshiro had intended to ask why, but had thought better to not say anymore.

"Okay…I promise." Momoshiro answered, conviction in his voice.

Fuji smiled at him. He was grateful. He wouldn't have known what to do if Momoshiro wasn't there. "It's getting dark. You're terribly late."

"Whaa?" Momoshiro looked at his watch.

"I'm keeping you. Just go ahead. I can manage myself." Fuji said, picking up his bag.

Momoshiro, tried not to do anything else to spare the tensai some dignity. Fuji seemed to have recovered from the incident earlier. "I'd better go then Fuji-sempai. See ya!" He smiled back to give the tensai some encouragement.

He was not far away when he looked back to see what had happened to Fuji. He was surprised to see the lane was empty, except for the cherry blossoms that continued to fall to the ground. The scene appeared to be more magnificent than before.

--oOo—

Fuji sat by the lake, waiting for him to arrive. He would soon.

"Fuji, did I make you wait?" Tezuka appeared behind him.

"I don't mind. I'm busy feeding the fish." Fuji said, showing a bag of bread crumbs. "I saw you earlier. Who is she? She's pretty." Fuji was actually busy thinking about the girl Tezuka was with earlier. Hoping, that if Tezuka really does love her, she would at least make him happy.

"Who?" Tezuka asked simply. Tezuka just looked too innocent to be hiding something.

"Never mind that Tezuka." Fuji told him, scattering more bread crumbs. He didn't dare look at Tezuka at the moment. If Tezuka doesn't even remember the girl, maybe she was not important to him after all.

"I thought you were going to watch cherry blossoms." Tezuka sat beside him. "I didn't see you at the park earlier."

"I just took a picture and went my way. I have just arrived here after sundown." Fuji told him. He didn't want to force Tezuka to tell him about the girl, instead he asked why Tezuka brought his tennis equipment.

"Oh…I thought we could have a game after we talk." he said showing Fuji that he brought two rackets. "What is it that you were going to ask me anyway?"

Fuji finally looked at Tezuka. The buchou was silently watching the fish eat, waiting for his reply.

He held up his racket. "You just answered it." Fuji smiled. _I can wait a little longer. Everything is still perfect._

Tezuka looked at him, slightly surprised. Then the buchou smiled.

_He's worth the wait._

--oOo—

"All right!" Momoshiro shouted. He just won a match against Kamio. He remembered Fuji telling him not to lose to the redhead. 'Fuji-sempai must be with Tezuka-buchou right now.' Momoshiro thought as he packed his things. 'I wonder if Tezuka-buchou knows by now.'

Just then he heard someone enter the neighboring court. He sneaked a peek and was surprised to see Fuji and Tezuka getting in position inside the court. It was a match. Tezuka was serving.

It was a service ace. Tezuka served again. Watching Fuji play with Tezuka made him understand finally what the tensai meant when he said 'if you love him, you'll wait for him'.

He smiled before turning his back and catching up to the others.

"Tie-break." Tezuka told Fuji, wiping his forehead with his hand. The match has been going on for a long time now. Both of them were giving their best but the winner was yet to be decided.

"Tezuka", he called out. "Should we continue this sometime later?" Fuji said looking at his watch. It was getting late. He had to train harder this time if he wanted a tie with Tezuka. Or else he wouldn't have any other reason for them to meet and continue playing again.

"Ah."

"Beautiful." Tezuka told him when they passed the lane, the cherry blossoms danced in the moonlight.

"Umm…" Fuji agreed, looking at Tezuka's amazed expression.

Tezuka stopped. The cherry blossoms seemed to have made him remember something he forgot.

"Fuji," he asked, "you've decided on a university yet?"

"No, not yet. Have you?"

Tezuka reached in his pocket, retrieved a pamphlet and gave it to Fuji. Written on the back of it was 'Scholarships offered to students having aptitude for sports…'

"I already asked around…" Tezuka went on to explain while they were walking.

Fuji didn't really listen much. He nodded now and then. He just smiled to himself, thinking he was a fool to have even thought of giving up on this angel beside him. Never again would he doubt. Love never fails. All he had to do is trust love. Have faith in Tezuka. For that one day…

The same university with Tezuka isn't so bad. Fuji smiled; he'll be able to walk beside Tezuka once more.

---------------------

iannetine: The chapter's are getting serious all of a sudden…I had no idea…I just write it as I go along…what do you think?

Kaidoh's next...I'm thinking summer in the beach!

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

iannetine: Thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy that you enjoy reading this fic…makes me want to spread the love! See, I told me so, the past chapter was a bit in the serious side…I'd like to make up for it with this one…but it is important to note that the regulars know that Fuji is happy while the secret is being kept… Summer's all about having fun…so please enjoy!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_You were always special from the start_

_Special in my heart_

_You'll deny it for sure, if I say to you that you are exceptional. You'll enumerate to me the people who you think are better than yourself. You'll throw that remark back to me and tell me why I'm the exceptional one. You'll never admit it, even if the entire world tells you. In your eyes, you'll never be exceptional._

_It's more than modesty; more than humbling yourself before others. It's your desire to improve, your constant desire to be stronger. You'll never be the best in your eyes; because to you, you can always do better. You don't want attention. You don't like drawing attention to yourself. But because of who you are, the world can't help it but notice you._

_God made you in such a way that when the people of the world are sitting, you would be standing. And when the world is standing, you'll stand out. And when the world stands out, you'll be outstanding. And when the world dares to be outstanding, you'll be the standard…That's how great you are…how perfect you are…_

_You are like the sun, burning brightly; outshining all the stars in the sky. The world's eyes will burn once they see your glory. They could only see a glimpse of you before turning their eyes away. Your image will burn in their eyes; your afterimage permanently etched in their mind. That's why people don't forget you, why people change whenever you're near. _

_Slowly the world is beginning to understand your perfection. Just as you have slowly shown your true self to me. And I will always be here with you, witnessing your strive to your own perfection… every step of the way._

"Are we there yet?"

"We're close." Tezuka answered his eyes still fixed on the road.

Fuji smacked his lips as the wind played with Tezuka's hair. He wanted to stretch out his hand and fix a stubborn strand to the man's ear but that would be too rash. He just watched it, glad that he was able to sway Tezuka into buying a convertible. Seeing Tezuka behind the wheel was a new sensation. Just thinking about him in control of this large toy, made Fuji experience a new kind of pleasure.

"Are you hot?"

Fuji was startled by Tezuka's question. They had stopped on a red light and Tezuka looked at him strangely. 'What in the world is he implying?' Fuji couldn't avert his questioning gaze and he couldn't answer either.

"I think the sun is starting to irritate you're skin. Should I take it up?"

Fuji let out a sigh in comfort. "Yes please, thank you…I just remembered my skin is sensitive to the sun…" He chucked to himself, glad he had a cover-up. This was the first time he got carried away with his thoughts.

As they drove the road to the beach, Fuji restrained himself from looking at Tezuka. He couldn't afford to blush in front of him again.

_Like fireflies are drawn to a flame_

_I burn in your warmth _

--oOo—

Everyone was still sleeping. It figures, they spent all night telling ghost stories, scaring themselves to sleep early in the morning. But he, Kaidoh, slept early in a separate room. He wasn't scared, mind you, he was just…tired from all his workouts.

Kaidoh found himself alone in the beach house dining room. It was perfect. No one to disturb him and no one to pester him, especially a spike-haired loudmouth. He was about to butter his bread when he heard a knock at the door.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Kaidoh greeted their former captain. He almost forgot that He and Fuji were joining them for the weekend. It seemed that the summer holidays of those two started much later. Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Kawamura had joined them much earlier that week. At last, the old team was together again.

Kaidoh ushered him in, helping to carry the luggage. He looked past Tezuka, waiting for the tensai, but Tezuka closed the door behind him. "Fuji's at the beachfront. He was excited to see the sea."

After the greetings and a few answered questions, Kaidoh didn't know what else to do. He just watched Tezuka as the latter brewed some coffee. Tezuka wasn't the type of person who would dwell on small talk. Besides, the former buchou looked tired from the long drive. Unable to stand the uneasy silence in the room, Kaidoh decided to take his morning jog.

"Do you need anything else Tezuka-buchou? I'll be going out." Kaidoh asked after telling Tezuka where their rooms were. Tezuka just thanked him as a reply.

The presence of Tezuka reminded him that he couldn't get careless. Even if he was having his summer vacation, there was no need to stop working out. He wants to be stronger, to be able to win. Luck has nothing to do with it. Just hard work and determination. He couldn't get careless.

Apparently this morning wasn't the best time for a jog. He kept getting sidetracked somehow. Dogs kept emerging in front of him. He had to keep watch of the animals until their owners claimed them. Old people taking their walk at the shoreline seemed to take an interest in him. He kept hearing them talk about how young _handsome_ men like him were so athletic and healthy these days. He blushed at their comments, keeping his head down every time.

Keeping his head down seemed to be dangerous, as he almost tripped over a person sitting in the sand. Good thing Kaidoh managed to stop before crashing to the boy. He was about to continue his jog when he noticed that the boy was none other than the tensai Fuji.

Kaidoh was about to greet him, but Fuji was busy talking to himself. From behind, Kaidoh looked past Fuji's shoulder to see what the tensai was drawing in the sand.

"Kunimits-"

Fuji lazily drew a 'u' with his fingers. The tensai had his knees to his chin. His head rested in his knees as his toes played with the sand.

Kaidoh stood there petrified as Fuji drew an arrow-pierced heart beside Tezuka's name.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"I think…I should just drown myself…yes…maybe later…that should just do it…then it'll all be over with…"

Fuji was making a plot in his head. He would like to know if Tezuka would come save him if he was drowning. Would the buchou perform a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if he wasn't breathing? No, Tezuka knew Fuji could swim well. He might even scold him if he done something stupid such as this. Tezuka might end up getting angry at him. Fuji blushed, shook his head and sighed. "It's impossible for him to…"

Fuji noticed a shadow covering his doodles on the sand. He realized someone was behind him. He quickly turned around to see Kaidoh standing there. His hands hastily tried to erase Tezuka's name in the sand.

"Kaidoh! Ah…" Fuji said surprised. He couldn't say anymore.

Kaidoh, feeling very embarrassed of being discovered snooping around, had stopped breathing, waiting for Fuji's next move. In his mind, he kept thinking about Fuji's tragic love for Tezuka. He never would have thought that in love, his sempai could be…suicidal.

Fuji, seeing how the poor boy was shocked to death, had regained his calm, stood up and smiled to Kaidoh. To Kaidoh, Fuji's smile looked…evil.

"Kaidoh, what did you see?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Ah…" Kaidoh averted the tensai's gaze. "No-nothing."

"I know you know something Kaidoh. And I'm not ashamed of you knowing about it. But there is just one thing…" Fuji said, tilting his head to the direction of Kaidoh's gaze making eye contact. "See…I don't want anyone else knowing about it. Can you keep it to yourself? Ne, Kaidoh? Keep it a secret? Especially to Tezuka?"

Fuji's request was too sincere to say no to. "Hai." Kaidoh answered right away.

"Well then, lead the way to the beach house, I want to help with our lunch."

Kaidoh promptly lead the way, his heart getting heavier with every step. He had agreed to not mention anything to Tezuka. But how can he not let the buchou know that the crestfallen Fuji was going to end his life today? He needed to stop the tensai, and he had to do it himself.

--oOo—

_Why do you have to be so beautiful?_

It was already noon when Tezuka woke up. He caught up to them in the beach. It was still bothering Fuji – Tezuka's hair that is. The man did not seem to bother fixing his hair. He just left it the way it is. Not that it looked bad on Tezuka, it actually makes the man…ruggedly handsome.

_You don't know it yet, do you Tezuka? You don't know how attractive you are. You must think that the people staring at you now are doing so because your appearance offends them. You think so naively. _

Fuji, realizing that he was staring at Tezuka for too long, tried to fix his gaze to his other friends. Some were swimming in the water, some making sand castles, some playing beach volleyball. Only he and Kaidoh seemed to enjoy the sea at a distance. Then he heard a few girls heave a sigh. Tezuka has just taken his shirt off.

_When did it start? Why do I find myself fantasizing about Tezuka again? Aren't I a genius of self-control? Why am I letting my imagination run a riot?...I can't continue like this…I have to tidy myself or else Tezuka might notice…_

He looked at Tezuka. The man was busy looking for something in the mess at the table.

_But I can't help it…Tezuka's just too powerful…too irresistible…_

Fuji suddenly stood up. He had to muster all his strength to avoid Tezuka at the moment. With Tezuka around, the temperature seemed to soar to an unbearable heat. His swimwear didn't help either. His heart was already racing. He needed a swim, the water will cool him down.

He felt shivers run through his spine as he felt Tezuka's slender fingers accidentally touched his'. They had both grabbed the sun block lotion at the same time. Fuji reflexively withdrew his hands and let Tezuka have the bottle first. Tezuka didn't seem to be bothered with the momentary physical contact, while Fuji tried hard not to yelp in surprise. It looked like the sun wasn't the only thing his skin was sensitive to.

Fuji could only watch in horror as Tezuka applied some lotion to himself. It would be too obvious if he turned his eyes away. He could only smile, hoping that Tezuka would not see through those seemingly closed eyes.

"Here. Better use some before it starts to sting." Tezuka handed him the bottle, evidently referring to his skin that started to turn in a crimson shade.

"Umm…" Fuji told him. It was indeed a curse to have sharp senses. Tezuka's breath smelled of mint toothpaste. The scent was electrifying, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wanted to get away from him right away, before…something else happens.

_Patience. If not control, I'll need patience. I can't bear to touch you now. It does not feel right. It would not be right. It is meaningless. Though I hoped that you would caress my worries away, the time must be right. I must rid myself of all these impatient thoughts, and await the time when you and I will be together, our touches filled with loving affection. Love will make it truly worthwhile. _

Kaidoh watched Fuji's hesitant actions. He had been watching him for the whole day, afraid that the tensai was going to do something drastic. No one should notice it, but given Kaidoh's previous encounter with the tensai, he did. He watched as the tensai took a breath in relief as he walked to the sea. He looked at the ever-so-cold Tezuka. Fuji was sure to drown himself now.

--oOo--

Kaidoh's worries were beginning to fade away as he saw that the tensai was having fun with everyone. Fuji was smiling brightly as always, laughing and teasing his friends. Kaidoh had hoped that Fuji had simply forgotten all his misery. He must have misunderstood it from the start. No way would that jolly person attempt to kill himself. It was just impossible.

Fuji went to their umbrella to get some juice to drink. Kaidoh smiled to him as if to give him encouragement and support.

"Kaidoh, I hope that you're keeping your word. You haven't told anyone, have you? Don't tell anyone, ne?" Fuji asked him.

Kaidoh was shocked. What was he supposed to do now? "Hai." he answered.

"The sea is calling to me…" Fuji said, his farseeing eyes gazing at the sea's horizon. "Maybe later when everyone's asleep…" Fuji looked at Tezuka then smiled to Kaidoh's direction again.

Now what? Fuji's definitely determined to drown himself! He HAS to tell someone. Someone's life is on the line. No promise could stop him now.

"Ah, Kaidoh-" Fuji asked him all of a sudden, "Do you know how to get there?" He pointed at a cliff at the end of the beach's shoreline.

Kaidoh, having second thoughts, didn't answer right away. He had ran to that place first day that they were there. Though he was afraid of heights, the view was fantastic.

'Why does Fuji want to go there all of sudden?' Kaidoh decided to keep an eye on Fuji…just in case. He knew people in love were crazy. Fuji must be madly in love.

"I'll take you there sempai." Kaidoh told Fuji.

"Really? Thank you." Fuji replied. "Tezuka--?" Fuji called out.

Kaidoh looked at the tensai in surprise. What now? Fuji's taking Tezuka up there? Will he be saying goodbye to Tezuka there? Then he'll…

"Hn?"

"Kaidoh and I will go hiking. Want to join us? We're leaving now." Fuji asked dragging Kaidoh to Tezuka's view. Everyone knew hiking was Tezuka's favorite hobby. He wouldn't say no to that.

"Ah." Tezuka answered.

"Not a word, ne Kaidoh?" Fuji asked again in whisper, as if reading Kaidoh's thoughts.

"Hai." Kaidoh finally answered.

"What's wrong Tezuka?" Fuji asked while they were walking at the beach front. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Nothing. It's just that everyone's looking at us. A lady even spilled her drink. This is all your fault." Tezuka told him.

Fuji laughed as a reply. _Tezuka, you have no idea of how striking your charm is._ Fuji smiled to himself. Tezuka just commended his looks. He couldn't be any happier so he let himself be blamed, even if it was all Tezuka's fault in the first place. _I am but the moon to your sunlight. I am glowing…because of you… _

Kaidoh walked ahead of the two, leading the way to the clearing at the top of the mount. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he MUST, considering the current conditions. But the two didn't talk much after that. They just followed him silently.

"Beautiful." Fuji exclaimed once they reached the clearing. Tezuka was disappointed that their hike had ended sooner than he expected.

The three of them just stood there, appreciating the view, letting the wind blow all their worries. The silence was broken by Tezuka's ringing cell phone.

"We should get back." he said after hanging up.

"Could you wait a little longer Tezuka? I want to take another picture." Fuji requested as he positioned his camera to his eyes, waiting for perfect time to take a picture of the sunset. "One…last…picture."

Kaidoh realized the seriousness of the situation.

--oOo--

After dinner, Kaidoh never took his eyes off of Fuji. If the tensai was going to do something, he simply can't allow it.

Everyone was catching up on how everyone was doing. Kaidoh just shrugged every question directed at him. He couldn't afford any distractions; he was busy at the moment. Everyone noticed how Kaidoh seemed to be occupied with his thoughts. A certain spiked haired boy threw a very brutal comment about it. Kaidoh instinctively argued back. He had reached the limit of his patience. Besides, he couldn't just let that remark pass.

The word war ended as fast as it started. Everyone breathed normally again and went back to what they were doing- before anything else happens. Everything was back to normal. Except…the tensai was gone.

Kaidoh frantically looked around. Fuji was definitely not in the beach house. How could he get so careless? He went to see if Fuji was outside. As he opened the door, he saw Fuji straight ahead, walking slowly to deeper waters. He felt a mixture of joy and fear at the sight.

"Kaidoh, close the door. Mosquitoes are—"

"Tezuka-buchou!" Kaidoh almost shouted in joy. "Fuji-sempai--" Kaidoh quickly pointed to the tensai's direction. It didn't matter if he broke his word anymore.

He was shocked at Tezuka's blank expression. That wasn't the reaction he anticipated.

"Ah." Tezuka told him.

'Why is he not panicking?' Kaidoh thought as both of them walked slowly to where Fuji was.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji shouted, as he was already far from the shore, the water level reaching his chest.

"Is that for the photography org?" Tezuka asked.

"Umm…this picture will look good on my application." Fuji positioned his camera.

"Hurry up. Everyone's looking for you."

"I'm just waiting for the clouds to waft away. Don't you think the moon's more beautiful tonight? Especially if it's reflected in the water?"

"Ah."

Kaidoh tried to sort out everything in his head. For a moment there, everything seemed to get more confusing, but then, slowly, everything seemed to get clear.

"How's the astronomy org?" Fuji asked, still waiting for the moon to show.

"They already approved my application."

"Really? I thought you'd only stick to tennis."

"I wouldn't give up tennis." Tezuka said sternly. "Astronomy is different matter."

"Ha ha Tezuka. I always knew that you're good in everything."

"Don't say that. You're the one who's more likely to be good in everything."

"Maybe. If there was a cacti org, I would've applied there too."

"You'd be accepted hands down."

Kaidoh stood there, freezing in the wispy cold breeze, realizing his mistake. Fuji wasn't really going to drown himself. He had got it all wrong form the start. He always did that. Always misunderstanding everything. And it always feels good to be proved wrong every time. Now he knew…Fuji wanted to let him keep _that_ secret.

He heard a click.

"Kaidoh…you wanted to see the moon too?" Fuji asked him once ashore. "Thank you." The tensai said sincerely when he didn't answer. For once, Kaidoh understood what he meant.

"It's very beautiful, ne, Tezuka? Once the clouds are out of the way." Fuji said, the moon reflected in his azure eyes.

"It's a very clear sky." Tezuka replied. "If we stay a little longer, we might see a shooting star."

"Really? Let's go then." Fuji motioned the two to get back at the beach house right away.

He didn't need to wait to see shooting star. Tezuka just passed by him already.

--------------

iannetine: I just love bishies! In my other fic Awake in the Twilight (AnC), I also wrote a similar incident involving '_Why do you have to be so beautiful?' _I mean…why? why? why?

I'm sorry that it wasn't so detailed…if you noticed, chunks of info were missing…that was deliberate…I'll leave it to my reader's outstanding imagination…

In the first part, the paragraph _God made you in such a way…_ was a message from a friend. I think it suits Fuji's impression of Tezuka. Don't you?

Thank you for reading! Please review! Ryoma's next…and I'm thinking…dancing in the rain!


	7. Chapter 7

iannetine: Thank you for reading and for your continued support all this time! The story's about to come to an end…the next chapter being the last…I hope you enjoy this one!

I'm very sorry…the last chapter was in summer…Tezuka couldn't be 16 yet cause his birthday's in October, can he?...so he can't have a license yet…please let this big mistake pass…I didn't compute it right…thank you for understanding!

I do not own Prince of Tennis

_Like a river, a rain will flood_

_My love will flow eternal_

_You love me. It's not a lie, is it? You can be yourself when you're with me. Though your eyes do not soften, though your lips do not curve, you put down your defense when you're with me. You render yourself defenseless; exposing to me all the things you don't want the world to see, even though you know that I can see them already. When you are with me, you are released. You are free._

_Because you know that I'll protect you; from the world, from yourself…and even from mine. You know that I will never hurt you; that I can never inflict wounds on you. You know that I will give…and give up…everything for you. My life…and my death…to you. _

_You know that I will always be here. Forever by your side…watching over you, looking after you, taking care of you. I will be with you in the darkness, when even your own shadow has left you. I will be there not for myself…but for you… _

_In your heart you know that whatever you ask of me I shall do. Whatever you wish, I will make true. Even if you refuse me of my love for you, my heart is yours to command. It is no loss, no sacrifice…but my joy. My whole being…faithful to you…I am yours._

_If it is your wish for me to leave you, then I shall go with all my heart. If you wish to never see me again, I shall disappear and never come back. If you wish for me stop loving you…I shall break this heart and die…because only then shall it stop beating for you…For all this time, you knew, and all you had to do was wish for it…but you didn't. That is how I know that you love me._

_I know that you love me._

…_but do you know that I love you? _

"Do you?"

"Ah." Tezuka told him, quickly setting the walking pace. Everyday, Tezuka would stop by this corner to give him a lift to school. Today, he didn't, but not to Fuji's disappointment. "I was consigned to watch today so I didn't bring the car; I'll be coming by the school team's service van. You wouldn't mind taking the bus today?"

Fuji smiled to him. "You were?" he asked, avoiding his question. "Mine's next week." He waited for Tezuka's reaction. Nothing. "I'll come watch with you. I'll go there after my classes. Maybe we could play after as well. Weather report says it's perfect."

Tezuka nodded as they seated themselves to the front of the bus. Tezuka never argued with what Fuji suggests. He doesn't ask questions either. He doesn't mind. He never minds; he knew Fuji wouldn't ask him something…irrational. Fuji does on other people, but not him. Fuji, on the other hand, by all means, takes advantage of this fact.

Fuji looked outside the window- to the clear blue sky. He was happy to be able to spend more time with Tezuka. Even if they did study at the same school, they only saw each other before and after classes. Due to their conflicting schedules, they rarely see each other on the tennis org. They don't eat together anymore, nor did they study together- both of them didn't have any problem with their academics. Although Tezuka didn't go anywhere far, Fuji misses him to a great extent. The only chance he has is to invite Tezuka to a game- the man never minds anyway.

"See you." Tezuka said as he walked to his class.

_This love isn't enough still_

_I will love you more until you notice_

--oOo—

Thug. Ryoma retrieved the can of Ponta juice and immediately gulped down its contents.

He thought that being here wasn't necessary. He didn't need to watch this tournament. So what if some pros came here to play tennis?

'I need you there Ryoma, I want you to pick some pointers' were Ryuzaki-sensei's exact words. 'The others will be there. Everyone will be there.'

She was right. Everyone was there. All their rivals' captains were there. Ryoma greeted them with his cocky smile. He wasn't boasting or anything, he only found it amusing that people talk about him every time he passes by. After winning the nationals, Seigaku became VERY popular and HE is Seigaku's captain now.

He went to the bleachers, people instantly gawked at his regulars jersey. It was a bit surprising that all at once the crowd turned their heads to another direction. 'Wasn't he from Seigaku too?'

Ryoma followed suit and not to his surprise, he saw the former buchou. Tezuka was sitting there in a far corner of the bleachers, cross armed and fierce looking.

"Buchou. What's up?" Ryoma seated himself next to him. No one else had dared to.

"Echizen." Tezuka greeted, eyes searching if he had companions.

"I came alone. I left Momo in-charge." he said. Then silence.

Ryoma's not one to panic when Tezuka becomes silent. All he needed was to annoy the stoic man to get him to shut him up. It was no challenge to Ryoma. He figured out that Tezuka only talks _normally_ if the conversation's one-on-one. "What do you think of the new pillar, buchou?" he joshed. After all, Ryoma had become Seigaku's pillar of support. Rather, in his opinion, he had forcibly taken the pillar from Tezuka. "I'm Echizen-buchou now."

This was the first time they had talked about Echizen's captaincy. "I know. I chose you. Don't let the team down. You can't get careless." Tezuka told him.

"Heh? I won't let you down buchou. We'll beat them all." Ryoma said out loud, getting stares from the people around them. He smiled back to Tezuka.

He owed a lot to Tezuka. The buchou understood him and helped him find his own tennis. He showed him his potentials and his dreams. At first, he thought he couldn't live up to Tezuka's standards; the man was exceptional in every way. Hearing that Tezuka has chosen him for this position gave him reassurance. For him, the buchou will always remain as captain and pillar of support for Seigaku. As if those titles were especially made for him: THE Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Speaking of titles, he remembered another one. The Tensai of Tennis. THE Fuji Shusuke.

--oOo—

Swoop. Fuji opened his umbrella to shield his seemingly closed eyes from the blinding sunlight. What perfect weather.

_Can you see me now Tezuka?_

He cheerfully strolled in the sidewalk.

_I am so happy Tezuka. I am so in love with you. I never thought I'd be content like this, even if you're far from me. Just the thought of you makes my heart flutter. What more joy to have to near, to have you close? _

Everyone Fuji passed by started to smile back to him, as if they caught the happiness overflowing from him.

_Just the thought of…us…makes my soul sing. I wouldn't ask for anything more in this earth. It's comparable to just a step away from heaven…a second away from eternal bliss._

Those who were familiar with that smile stopped and starred. They noticed that Fuji appeared to be particularly bubbly that afternoon. He didn't notice the attention he was getting. All he thought about was how perfect the weather was.

'It's just starting.' he heard someone say. He quickly looked around and spotted Tezuka the moment he stepped in the entrance. The prominent man was hard to miss; not mentioning Fuji can sense Tezuka within a mile's radius. He began to make his way to him but he hadn't taken a step when suddenly someone sat in HIS seat.

"Echizen?" Fuji mouthed. He didn't expect Ryoma to be there. Generally, he would be happy about it, given that its been a while since they saw each other. But he wasn't. Instead his reaction was shock. His knees suddenly got weak, making him sit in the stands. Tezuka was saying something to Echizen. Then Tezuka smiled.

_Why is he smiling? _Fuji knew Tezuka's smile was rare. He had to go to many lengths to make Tezuka smile. All those times were special to him. All of Tezuka's smiles. He wanted to make Tezuka feel what he felt whenever he smiled. What else would make Fuji truly smile? That is why he's hurt whenever Tezuka gave his smile away…to someone else.

He shook his head. _What is wrong with me? Why am I being angry all of a sudden? Why do I feel so…deceived? Am I…jealous? _He had meant to stand up and join them, but he couldn't move from where he sat. He looked at the two again. Both had their eyes fixed at the match. While Fuji's however, were fixed at them.

Not long after, both started talking again. _Tennis. They're talking about tennis. _What was Ryoma doing there anyway? Is it possible that those two planned to watch this game together? _What am I thinking? I am such a terrible friend. This isn't right…Echizen's my friend. _His heart sank.

Except for him and Oishi, Ryoma was the only one who CAN understand Tezuka. The two of them were alike in so many ways. He remembered how Ryoma closely resembled the young Tezuka. The two get along so well. Fuji just noticed the smile in Tezuka's face hasn't disappeared. Maybe… _No!_

"Stop it!" Fuji said out loud. Against his will, he stood up and went outside, walking as far as his weak knees allowed. Is he over protective? Is he possessive? Is he selfish? Selfish to the point that he wants Tezuka for himself? Fuji collapsed on a nearby bench in exasperation. It never occurred to him, but maybe he is selfish.

His heart sank lower. _The worst part is…Tezuka's not even mine…_

Trickles of water hit his face, the rain mixing with his tears.

--oOo--

Ryoma didn't like the rain. Yes, he gets wet when it rains. And it was raining when he lost to Rikkaidai's Sanada. It was also the rain's fault that he couldn't finish his match with Fuji-sempai. The rain made the match more interesting but it made it end early too.

Thug. His hand already grabbed a Ponta before he noticed that the person sitting in the nearby bench is the person he was just thinking about.

"Fuji-sempai. What are you doing?"

"Who?" Fuji asked, his bangs covering his view.

"Fuji-sempai. You'll get sick that way." Ryoma sat beside him.

"Echizen?" Fuji said, his voice trembling. Ryoma isn't exactly the person whom he wanted to see. He was surprised that Ryoma found him. He'd been sitting there for who knows when.

"You're wet." Echizen said with a teasing smile.

"So are you." Fuji looked at him, fixing a teasing smile to match Ryoma's. Ryoma was his friend still. Fuji made it a point to forget what he saw earlier.

"So, what are you doing?" Ryoma said adjusting his cap that in his mind, was supposed to keep him dry.

"I'm sitting here, enjoying the miracle that is rain. Did you know that the weather report said it would be a sunny day? See, it's a miracle." Fuji tilted his head backwards to look at the sky, letting the soft rain fall to his face.

"No, I mean what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked seriously.

"Umm? What do you mean?" Fuji asked suspiciously, almost shouting. The rain had started to get heavier.

"I mean, he's still waiting for you."

"Umm? What did you say? I didn't hear you." Fuji asked opening his black umbrella.

"I said, Tezuka-buchou's still waiting for you!"

"What?!" Fuji asked, quickly jumping to his feet.

"I SAID, TEZU-"

"NO!" Fuji cut him off immediately. "He's still here? But I saw the school's service van pass by already."

Ryoma finished his Ponta at this point.

"Didn't you watch the game?" Ryoma asked.

"No. I intended to, but I left minutes after the game started." Fuji answered, almost shouting. The rain was getting heavier by the minute. But the black umbrella held on. "Did you?"

"Hai. With Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma answered. He couldn't help noticing that Fuji-sempai twitches every time he mentions Tezuka. Why? Did something happen between the two? Could it be that Fuji-sempai—? He had to make sure first.

"Really, how did it went?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Not much. We talked about school." Ryoma eyed Fuji's face, determined not to miss anything. "He kept talking about you."

Ryoma could swear that Fuji's eyes opened at that remark. The tensai almost missed a step too. His lips had failed to smile.

"Uh…no…I meant the match…how did it go?" Fuji replied right away.

"Okay. Can't wait to be a pro." Ryoma answered turning his eyes away.

"Oh."

Ryoma pouted his mouth. If his suspicions were true Fuji sempai should--.

"What did he say about me anyway? Ne, Echizen?" Fuji asked openly.

Ryoma smiled to himself. He knew it. Fuji-sempai does like Tezuka-buchou.

"Nothing much. He said how the new school became bearable because of you--"

Ryoma observed Fuji whose lips began to smile again. "Really?" Fuji let out a sigh.

"—He 's glad you chose to study there. Said you're his only true friend there--"

Fuji breathed heavily. "He said that?"

"Told me how busy he was and how unlucky that you two don't get to spend more time often."

This time Fuji laughed in relief. "Did he?" Fuji's gaze was beginning to wander.

"Yeah. Stuff like that. He kept smiling the whole time he was talking about you." Which Ryoma found scary. Just imagining Tezuka smiling every time like Fuji-sempai gives him the creeps.

Fuji could almost choke at his own breath if he kept suppressing his emotions any longer. His eyes were starting to get teary. He breathed heavily. _Tezuka…were you smiling because of me? I'm so happy Tezuka…I'm so happy…_

Fuji was starting to sniff. He reached for his handkerchief. Which was wet.

"Here, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma handed him a towel.

"The rain's heavy isn't it? My face's all wet." He wiped away the tears he tried to hide.

"We've got an umbrella Fuji-sempai." Ryoma reminded.

"Echizen, I--" Fuji stopped and turned to him, ready to give his explanation.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma cut in. "Take care of Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai." He smiled.

"Ryoma…" Fuji managed to say. "Thank you."

Once Tezuka was within their sight, Ryoma adjusted his cap once again.

"See you then, Fuji-sempai."

"You'll get soaked." Fuji pleaded, trying to stop him. The rain hasn't subsided. "And Echizen, don't tell anyone?" Fuji's head tilting to Tezuka's direction.

"Yada." Ryoma said before walking out of the umbrella.

This one word from Ryoma made Fuji panic. "Echizen!" Fuji grabbed his wrist. "Not anyone?"

"Yada." Ryoma said trying to release himself from Fuji's grip, but to no avail.

Fuji's eyes glimmered. Then Ryoma saw it. The sadist. He regretted that he made fun of Fuji-sempai. Of course he wasn't going to tell, but the tensai felt otherwise.

'What did I get myself into?' Ryoma thought as Fuji pulled him back inside the umbrella.

"You know, the three of us can fit here."

--oOo—

Tezuka sat by a shed. He had his head bowed down and his eyes closed. He heard footsteps.

"Waiting for me?"

"Fuji!" Tezuka couldn't hide his surprise; Fuji was standing there with a smile. "I was waiting for the rain to stop. I don't have an umbrella." Tezuka looked at Fuji's drenched clothes. "You don't have one?" he said, sort of disappointedly.

Fuji smiled, showing him the umbrella he hid behind his back. "Ta-da."

"How? You're the one who said the weather would be perfect." Tezuka asked somberly, unbelieving of Fuji's uncanny means.

"We could play a game some other time" Fuji said, "I'll walk both of you home." Fuji directed his umbrella at Ryoma who was sulking behind Fuji. Somehow, Fuji had to convince Ryoma to keep his secret.

"Echizen?" his brows furrowed. He was sure Echizen went home before the rain poured. "You don't have to, Fuji."

"We'd like to have tea in your house, Tezuka." Fuji suggested. No one could say no to that.

With all said, Tezuka finally stood up.

Being the tallest of the three, Tezuka snatched the umbrella in Fuji's hand. "Ah." he agreed. Fuji couldn't believe Tezuka was smiling at him again. It was a perfect weather after all.

"Those glasses of milk did wonders, ne, Tezuka?"

Fuji had been attacking Ryoma ever since they left the courts. Ryoma cringed slightly. Why did he have to pick a fight with Fuji of all people? Well, he started it. He just remained silent until they reached the Tezuka residence.

"My parents aren't here. Make yourselves at home." Tezuka told them before proceeding to the kitchen.

"Fuji-sempai? Wouldn't you catch a cold in those?" Ryoma darted at Fuji's drenched clothes.

The tensai threw Ryoma a threatening look. Revenge couldn't get any sweeter than this.

"Ah, right…Fuji, follow me…" Tezuka went ahead.

"Hai." Fuji followed without objection. He was having second thoughts bringing Ryoma along. The kid is mischievous after all.

Tezuka was rummaging his wardrobes, looking for something that may fit the tensai. Fuji's eyes were full of excitement as he observed Tezuka's room. It was huge but it wasn't spacious. Hundreds of books were stacked on a shelf in the wall. A reading chair stood beside it. 'No wonder Tezuka wore glasses'. There was a mini-office in the corner; Tezuka's laptop was on standby. There were hardly any decorations. No posters or pictures in the walls.

"Fuji."

Fuji turned around to see Tezuka handing him some clothes.

"The bathroom's here." Tezuka said before leaving the room. "I'll be back."

Tezuka's clothes fitted him well. Fuji smiled when he looked at himself in the mirror; wondering if he could keep Tezuka's clothes. He sat at Tezuka's soft bed. "So this is where you sleep…" Fuji regretted not having his camera right now. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the eucalyptus scent that was present in the room.

He didn't notice it before, but when his eyes landed on the bedside table, he saw a few pictures. There was a family picture; it was formal. Fuji smiled as he saw Tezuka. The buchou looked so handsome in formalwear. Fuji's smile widened as he saw two pictures of the Seigaku tennis club. One was taken after winning the nationals. The other one from that mountain they went to before Tezuka went to Germany to get his shoulder healed.

"Oh, Tezuka…" Fuji whispered to himself.

Ryoma was watching a movie when Fuji came back to the living room.

"Echizen? What do you say? Not a word, ne?" Fuji asked him right away. He smiled nicely. Ryoma found it frightening.

Ryoma was about to nod in agreement but Tezuka suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"It'll just be a minute." Tezuka told them.

"I'll help you." Fuji offered. He looked ominously at Ryoma before following Tezuka.

Tezuka made their tea while Fuji busied himself with the food stuffs. "You're always left here by yourself?" Fuji asked. "Must be lonely."

"Not at all." Tezuka answered, careful not to spill how water on himself. "I like the quiet."

"Fuji," Tezuka tried to get his attention.

"Umm?" he asked, now trying to slice some bread.

"I couldn't help but notice. Did something happen between you and Ryoma?"

"Ouch. Ahh…"

Fuji had this awful cut on his left palm. He had jerked at Tezuka's question, causing a rather bloody mess on the kitchen table. "I'm sorry…Tezuka."

Tezuka, forgetting his previous inquiry, rushed to Fuji- whose hand was bleeding very badly.

"Let me have a look at it." Tezuka pulled him to the sink.

Fuji might even be glad that this accident happened. He dreamily watched Tezuka, as the man fussed about his cut.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Tezuka was massaging his palm in the water, washing his wound.

"It's a long cut but it isn't deep." Tezuka told him. "Stay here. I'll go get some medicine."

"Umm." he said with a nod.

"You should be careful next time Fuji. Try not to hurt yourself." Tezuka told him as he bandaged Fuji's wound.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Fuji said apologetically.

"I'll bring the tea shortly." Tezuka said as Fuji left the kitchen.

The program Ryoma was watching was already finished when Fuji came out of the living room. It took a minute for Ryoma to notice that something was off.

"Fuji-sempai, what happened to your hand?" he asked with concern.

"You know Echizen…I have wondered which of this criss-crossed lines led Tezuka to me." Fuji told him as he observed his bandaged hand. "I never knew that this cut was it. All thanks to you…" Fuji turned to look at Ryoma.

Ryoma said nothing. He just observed Fuji. It looked like he was about to say more.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Fuji asked Ryoma. "Tezuka can make all the pain go away. He can make all wounds heal. He can make the broken whole again…"

Ryoma for the first time, realized that he was wrong. It was clear. Fuji didn't just like Tezuka. He loved him. That made all the difference. "Fuji-sempai. I--"

"Thank you Ryoma." Fuji smiled sincerely. "I'll keep you to it."

'Not bad, Fuji-sempai.' Ryoma thought as Tezuka drove them home; the heavy rain still pouring. Just like the time he played Fuji-sempai, the rain made everything interesting again. On second thought, he likes the rain after all.

Love is like the rain, no matter how many umbrellas you have, you can't make it stop. All you can do is dance as it falls.

---------------------------------

iannetine: There! That was a long one! Only one left! Please look forward to it! I originally planned to do chapters only on the 'regulars'...but there's still so much to write about TeFu! Please review if you like Tezuka to know the secret! Please! Please! Please! School just started…so I'll need your powers to continue writing!


	8. Chapter 8

iannetine: Thank you so much! Those were wonderful reviews! You're all wonderful readers!

School was fun, but it just threw off my momentum- so this chapter will be a little bit different than the others…hope you'll like it!

I have so wanted to write this chapter for the longest time! I can't postpone it any longer, my homework can wait! Here it is! The one we've all been waiting for! I hope I won't let anybody down...

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_I love you_

"Good bye."

"Ah." Tezuka replied on the other end of the line.

"Goodnight my prince. Sleep well." Fuji replied when he heard Tezuka hang up. He hesitated a bit before hanging up the phone. As much as he liked talking to Tezuka, he couldn't let the other sleep late.

He went to bed, burying his face in his pillow. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner their conversation should continue. In his dreams, Tezuka would always talk to him with a smile. He would just listen, taking to heart everything he says. Tezuka tells him everything about himself- his thoughts, his feelings. Fuji knows him so well because Tezuka always appeared to him in his dreams.

_If you were a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up. If you were a dream, I wouldn't want to sleep. When I am awake, I find myself dreaming of you still…like I am living a dream within a dream. If that should happen…I want to wake up to my dreams…to you. But then, I wish you aren't just a dream…but a dream come true. _

_In your wake and sleep_

_Dream of me _

--oOo—

Tezuka stared blankly at the phone. Once again, he wasn't able to thank Fuji for answering his late-night questions. He wished they could talk longer but Fuji appeared to be enthusiastic to sleep. Every time he called to ask a few questions, Fuji would end up talk to him and he would just be listening. Fuji dominated the conversation, but he didn't mind, he found the tensai's voice to be soothing. And whenever he hanged up, he always had the urge to call back. His ears would ache, yearning to hear Fuji's voice once again. Fuji's 'goodbye' would echo in his head, leaving him wanting every night. He would've liked it if Fuji would just hang up because his 'goodbye's seemed so final every time. Tezuka didn't like feeling he couldn't see Fuji anymore.

He removed his glasses, massaged his temples and resigned from his reading. He opened his bedside lamp, glanced through the pictures and prayed before going to sleep. Tomorrow, surely, he would hear Fuji's voice once again. With that thought in mind, he soundly went to sleep.

--oOo—

Tezuka tightened his grip on the steering wheel. How could he be so careless? Fuji must be gone by now. He stepped on the gas. No, Fuji would still be waiting there. Fuji MUST be.

One…last…turn.

No Fuji.

Tezuka stopped and looked around. The tensai was nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes in defeat. How could he get so careless?

"Umm…I guess you aren't as punctual as clockwork after all."

Tezuka realized that mellow voice instantly. He raised his head to see Fuji climbing on to the car. The tensai smiled. Did Fuji purposely hide himself from his view? Tezuka could only stare in disbelief. Doesn't Fuji know how dreadful it feels to drive to that corner and find the tensai gone?

"I'm --"

"Saa, it wasn't a wait Tezuka. Let's go." Fuji told him once he settled on the passenger's seat.

Tezuka slowly started the engine, not surprised at how discerning Fuji was. Ever since he knew Fuji, he always had the impression that Fuji could read him completely. Fuji always knew the answer before he even thought about the question. They haven't really needed to speak to one another. They could have a long conversation with just silence.

"What's the matter Tezuka? Is something wrong?" Fuji asked, dropping his smiling face, replacing it with a concerned one. "I hope what kept you isn't something serious."

Tezuka didn't answer. He woke up late this morning. He always woke up at exactly five but not today. And to make matters worse, he didn't even bother looking at the time. He was reading the newspaper when his mother Ayana had pointed out it was already six. …Six. He was supposed to be picking up Fuji at six.

"I'm sorry for being late." Tezuka told him. He appreciated Fuji's considerate choice of words. Tezuka knew Fuji wouldn't let him feel guilty. He admired him for that, for having the ability to make someone feel comfortable with just little gestures. Above all, he was thankful that Fuji was doing it for him. The least he could do was apologize properly.

"Don't worry about it" Fuji replied, his smile back in his lips. "This isn't the first time you were late, ne Tezuka?" Fuji eyes momentarily glared.

Tezuka, realizing what Fuji meant, widened his eyes. Has Fuji really been angry at him for being late for his birthday? All the while he assumed he was forgiven. If only he could have explained to Fuji why he was late at that time. Someone he knew from the rehabilitation clinic in Germany spent the night in Japan. He had offered to him a scholarship but he had to come right away before he left the country. It was something Tezuka had always wanted…It was a chance he couldn't let pass…But, what about Fuji?

The two were enveloped with silence once more. Not the usual soothing silence, but an empty one for that matter.

"I-" Tezuka tried to explain once they reached the school. "At that time I was--" Tezuka stopped as Fuji lightly patted his shoulder. He could only watch as Fuji's blue eyes searched his face.

"Tezuka, I don't believe you…" Fuji told him frankly.

Tezuka was shocked. He hadn't explained yet but Fuji didn't believe him already.

"I can't believe you're still taking my jokes seriously." Fuji delightfully chuckled to himself. "It is quite amusing, ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka heaved a sigh in relief before smiling back. Of course Tezuka knew that Fuji was a bit playful and a bit on the sadistic side. The tensai had the tendency to make of fun of him all the time. But not once had he found it annoying and unnerving. In fact, he found it amusing too.

"See you."

"Bye then." Fuji waved to him, hurrying off to the photography org.

--oOo—

_Wonderful flower…_

"What's that?" Tezuka asked Fuji. He heard it somewhere before. He wasn't sure, but he remembered falling snow when he heard the melody. Maybe it was from the time the tennis team went to the Alps. He couldn't forget…someone hummed him to sleep with that melody.

"Oh," Fuji held up a CD case, "this was Eiji's birthday gift from me. You know how he likes music; it seems he personally picked the songs for me. This one's my favorite."

Tezuka's heart melted while Fuji sang the rest of the song. His voice was so sweet and the look on his face was so angelic. "Oh, I remember…" Fuji stopped mid-sentence. "Do you remember how beautiful the cherry blossoms were? If you were a little bit earlier that time, we could've finished up to the tie break…"

Tezuka didn't quite understand. Didn't Fuji tell him earlier that he wasn't mad because he was late? Then why was Fuji suddenly bringing all his unpunctuality again?

"Fuji," he said calmly "I just overslept today. I'm sorry for being late this morning."

"You overslept?" Fuji asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Ah." he answered truthfully, slightly disappointed at the sudden change of direction of their conversation.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes widening with excitement.

"I don't dream." Tezuka answered. It's true. The nights were just too dark.

"What did you dream of that time then?" Fuji darted back his displeasure. "You told me you had a nice dream."

Tezuka eyes squinted. He did say that to Fuji. Since he rarely had dreams, he easily remembered if he had one. It was after he perfected his new serve that he had this weird dream. Come to think of it, at that time, he was dreaming about…Fuji. The tensai was telling him something…something important…something- he could not remember.

"I don't remember" he whispered.

"Umm. It's okay…" Fuji put his fingers in his chin as if trying to think of something. "Tezuka, turn right here. A new bookshop has opened. I think I'll buy a book of poems."

Tezuka, surprised of the sudden request, obeyed. He knew it was intentional; those sudden requests Fuji always throw at the most unusual times. He's sure Fuji has his reasons. Tezuka had always thought Fuji was doing this for him somehow. All his life Tezuka followed rules and schedules; his everyday was routine. Fuji was the only variable in his life. Fuji made him disobey rules and break routines. Fuji brought constant change in his life. And for that he was thankful.

"Tezuka…why don't we go another way? The traffic's heavy this way." Fuji frowned to him, though a smile was still written on his face. "We won't have problems if we use the other route…but it's a long ride. Is that okay?"

"Ah." Tezuka replied immediately, getting irritated of the heavy traffic himself.

"Thank you Tezuka." Fuji yawned as he slumped low in the passenger seat, bending his knees to his chin and taking off his shoes. He turned his head to Tezuka's direction and smiled.

Tezuka listened to the love songs softly playing on the background. He put up the car's roof as they were driving fast uphill. Their view of the sunset was still amazing though. Tezuka looked at Fuji, whose eyes started to look heavy.

"Thank you too." he told Fuji. Fuji always knew what he needed. Fuji was always there by his side…helping him…encouraging him. Just like that time when Fuji helped him while he was being punished by a sempai. He thought he was all alone in the world…but then…Fuji came…

Fuji blinked, and with those blue eyes he smiled "You're welcome."

In a split second, Tezuka saw Fuji's eyes suddenly flutter open.

Tezuka heard police sirens in the distance.

"Tezuka!" Fuji called to him before he grabbed the steering wheel, making the car spin.

Tezuka didn't have time to react as he heard metal crash against metal.

--oOo—

Tezuka blinked furiously. Last thing he remembered was they were being pinned to the railings until it gave in. They haven't traveled too much uphill, but the fall downhill was still awful. The car toppled down, sending it spinning.

Tezuka slowly regained his eyes' focus. His spectacles were damaged. He couldn't move his legs. Some of his ribs might also be damaged. He couldn't believe his career in tennis was ending this way. But he could move his hands. Slowly he took of his seatbelt.

He fell to his side. He was so dizzy he didn't notice that the car was standing on the side. Apparently, the car had run into a tree. He couldn't get out of his door, which was pinned in the ground. He had to climb out of Fuji's door.

Wait. Fuji!

Feeling a sudden rush of blood to his head, making him dizzy even more, he rubbed his eyes. Before the sun had set, he saw an image that would forever haunt him.

Fuji was dangling above him.

"Fuji…" he tried to reach out. He was just an arm length away, but still he couldn't reach him. His hands were heavy.

"I—I'm—glad-you're-okay…" Fuji said, he was in so much pain but his voice was still the sweetest. "I-can't-take-off-my-seatbelt…haha…" Fuji said so weakly.

Tezuka shut his eyes closed at the horrifying sound. How could Fuji laugh at a time like this?

"Fuji...hang on…I'll call for help…just--" Tezuka couldn't say anymore. His voice seemed to have left him.

"No…Te-zu-ka" Fuji told him. "Stay…with me…just until I…"

Tezuka could only look at Fuji. The tensai's seatbelt glued him to his seat. The car that hit them hit at Fuji's side. There was no way Fuji could open that squashed door. Just then, Fuji's light brown hair turned to the darkest shade of red.

Fuji hit his head in the collision. He was bleeding. Badly. In the darkness Tezuka could see Fuji's bruises and wounds. They were all…fatal…

Tezuka could only watch in terror as Fuji's blood dripped from above. Fuji's warm blood trickled down Tezuka's cold cheeks.

"Te-zu-ka-" Fuji said in coughs. "Help-me-I'm too-young-to--" Fuji cried now, unable to say what he feared, big drops of tears were flowing from those blue eyes. "I'm-afraid-Tezuka…I-feel-so-weak…I-can't-hold-on-much-longer…"

Tezuka couldn't move at all. He could not even blink at he watched the dangling Fuji cry to him, pleading and asking for his help.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked in a loud voice he shouldn't posses. "TEZUKA! Say something!" Fuji cried, fumbling his seat belt. "NO! SPARE HIM!" Fuji breathed heavily "TAKE ME IN HIS PLACE! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

Tezuka snapped out his shock. "Fu-ji…" Fuji was in a worse condition than he was. But Tezuka, seeing Fuji like this…dying…has taken all the life away from him.

"I'm glad…you're okay…" Fuji cried, his tears falling to Tezuka's chest. "Now…I can go…in peace…tell my family…everybody…that I love them…"

Tezuka, hearing the finality in Fuji's voice tried to call out once more. But his voice had failed him.

"I-hope-I-could-go-to-heaven…and-thank-God-personally…for-taking-me-to-you…"

Tezuka stared blankly. Thoughts raced through his mind. But his body still refused to move.

"But it's never too late…I'm sorry for being a coward…I was afraid…but not anymore…"

Tezuka felt every drop of Fuji's blood and tears. Those blue eyes glowed on Fuji's now pale skin.

"Te-zu-ka…Don't leave me…I'll always be with you…forever…" Fuji still trying to unfasten his seatbelt. "I---I---" Fuji had difficulty breathing.

Tezuka simply couldn't believe everything. It all happened so fast.

"Te-zu-ka…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love…you…" Fuji closed his eyes, sending drops of tears to Tezuka. "Good…bye…"

Tezuka blinked furiously. Fuji's bright blue eyes seemed to have hypnotized him. Tezuka felt dread take over him. If he didn't do something, those eyes will never open again.

Fuji. Wasn't. Moving. Breathing. Living?

"Fu-ji?" Tezuka asked. Tezuka had wanted to cry but he couldn't. He felt like fainting, but he didn't. He couldn't feel his injuries anymore. Nothing hurt…like nothing had happened. He wasn't numb, he wished he was.

As Tezuka wished, Fuji's seatbelt snapped. The tensai seemed to float down to him. It was the longest seconds of Tezuka's life. Fuji softly landed on top of him.

Tezuka could still smell the vanilla scent in Fuji's hair.

Wait. He could still feel Fuji's soft heartbeat. He could still feel Fuji's cold breath in his neck.

"I don't mind dying…as long as it's in your arms…Ku-ni-mitsu."

The puddle of red was starting to get bigger. Fuji was getting paler by the second.

"…I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love…you…Ku-ni-" Fuji recited over and over. He had started to cough up blood.

Tezuka, seeing those blue eyes once more, was able to move again. But by the time he had lifted his arms…

"I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…"

…Fuji had cried his last tear.

"Shusuke?" Tezuka breathed in Fuji's ear.

He looked down at the seemingly asleep tensai.

Fuji was still smiling at him.

--oOo—

Fuji looked up the ceiling. He missed Tezuka so much. He had hanged up the phone a few hours ago. But still he couldn't go to sleep. It was as if…he was wide awake in someone else's dreams.

By the time his eyes felt heavy, he heard a knock. Who could it be? Yuuta wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow.

He put on his slippers and slowly walked to the door before the impatient visitor woke up the whole household by continuously hitting the doorbell.

"Hai hai." Fuji said as he hastily opened the locks.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see no other than Tezuka, standing on the doorstep, back turned on the doorway.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked in surprised. "What are you--?" he stopped when he saw the troubled look in Tezuka's face. His eyes were watery; he looked like he was about to cry.

"—doing here. It's late--"

Tezuka suddenly collapsed at Fuji.

Fuji could feel Tezuka's slender fingers dig deep in his back. Tezuka was unstoppably crying in Fuji's shoulders. Fuji just stood there in the doorway; Tezuka crying silently in his neck, drenching Fuji's clothes with hot tears.

"I—I'm-glad-you're-okay…" Tezuka managed to say. "I-thought-you-were…"

Fuji, realizing what may have happened, wrapped his arms around Tezuka. He felt Tezuka's abnormally fast heartbeat. Tezuka was shivering in cold sweat. He was so pale. He looked so fragile.

"I'm fine, nothing bad happened…" Fuji told him while caressing his hair, "You just had a bad dream…It's only a dream, ne?...shush…" Fuji tried to calm him down.

"It felt so real…" Tezuka told him, tightening his embrace, "I thought I was too late…you—you—"

"Shush…stop thinking about it…I'm here, I'm not going anywhere…" Fuji tried to raise Tezuka's head from his shoulders. "It's never too late…"

Tezuka's tears never stopped flowing; he remembered Fuji had said the exact same thing before his death.

--oOo—

_Do you love me?_

_That was the question that I said I would ask after I confessed my love. _

_But you seem to always know the answer before I even thought about the question._

_You will never be late._

_Because I never really waited._

_You were here all along_

_I was the one who made you wait._

_I woke up today never thinking that I could love you more._

_But now that you're here in my arms, I do._

Fuji breathed lightly. Tezuka was partially on top of him, face still buried in his neck, eyes still crying in his shoulders. His hand lay flat above Fuji's chest, feeling the tensai's steady heartbeat.

Fuji tried with all his might, but no amount of persuasion made Tezuka release him from his embrace. Fuji lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling once again. But this time, sleep has totally left Fuji.

He looked down at the tormented Tezuka. The poor boy was still shivering. Fuji wiped the cold sweat in Tezuka's face. Tezuka's eyes were inflamed with all the weeping he had done.

"Stop crying…please…" Fuji sweetly pleaded, stroking Tezuka's hair. "Everything's okay…"

Tezuka, feeling Fuji's steady heartbeat with his palm, scrunched Fuji's clothes in his hand before he was able to relax a bit.

"Try to sleep…" Fuji told him in a melodious voice, desperate to calm Tezuka.

Tezuka whimpered once again, "No…I can't…" tears fell down once more.

Fuji didn't say anymore. If he did, he'd probably be in tears too. When he woke up that morning, it was still a normal day. But something happened to Tezuka that made him come to Fuji that night.

_Don't cry for me_

_I'm not worthy of your tears_

Fuji's shirt was already drenched in tears when Tezuka has stopped sobbing. The poor thing cried himself to sleep.

All his life he dreamt for Tezuka to be in his arms like this. But seeing how pained Tezuka was, Fuji would've wished that it didn't happen at all.

_My life…and my death…to you… _

"I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love…you…Ku-ni-mitsu…I…love you…Ku-ni-mitsu"

--oOo—

Fuji opened his eyes. It was morning. So he was dreaming after all. It was such a good dream this time. Tezuka appeared once again. Tezuka even embraced him this time. Tezuka cried to him. Tezuka slept in his arms. Such a good dream yet again…

Fuji sat up his bed. His heavy eyes suddenly shot open as he found someone sitting at the edge of his bed. He had his back turned to Fuji, but the tensai knew who it was right away.

"Tezuka?" he asked uncertainly. This time he wasn't sure if it was real or if was just a dream.

Tezuka turned to look at him. Tezuka had regained his usual calm but it was obvious in his face that he had a rough night. "Fuji."

"What are you doing h--" Fuji meant to ask but Tezuka already started explaining.

"I was praying..." Tezuka told him, his eyes filled with intent at every word. "I was praying to God to give you to me…I want to claim you from Him…"

It was Fuji's turn to cry.

"I promised that I'd take care of you and protect you…I promised I'd do anything to make you happy…"

Fuji pulled his blankets to himself.

"I was begging Him to let me have you…even though I know it's wrong… I never knew what I felt…but now- I do…God knows that I…"

Fuji clenched his teeth.

"I love you, Fuji Shusuke."

Tezuka looked at the crying tensai, waiting for his reply. He didn't understand why Fuji was in tears, but he had to tell him now. Before he was too late again…

Tezuka found himself being bound by Fuji's embrace for a second time. Fuji threw himself at him, the blankets flying past his speed.

"I love you Kunimitsu..." Fuji smiled.

It didn't matter when it started. It didn't matter why. He didn't hesitate. He didn't have second thoughts. All that mattered to Fuji was that Tezuka loves him. He didn't need proof. He didn't need time. He didn't need reasons. He didn't need assurance. He'd already forgotten what he went through while loving Tezuka in secret.

The beginning and end didn't matter. Tezuka loves him. That mere fact is enough.

_A perfectly unfolded secret._

_A perfectly unfolded love._

---------------------------------------

iannetine: I hope I haven't pulled out anyone's leg! Tezuka and Fuji are finally together now…I could cry! I'm still not satisfied with this chapter…haven't edited it yet…so maybe I'll try to polish things up when I do have the time…

Please tell me if the ending was good! And if this fic's a success! Please! Even so, I plan to write another TeFu fic, like a sequel! This time, the secrets out but people find out one by one…maybe I'll start with Atobe for the first chapter, or is Yuuta more fitting? Who do you think? If I do write it, will you read it? Please let me know!

I hope it this isn't goodbye yet! Thank you so very very much!


End file.
